Кураторы
by Isca Lox
Summary: Дженовый АУ-макси, написанный в соавторстве с H. Z. Бывший полицейский встречает на лесной дороге психа, сбежавшего из местного дурдома.
1. Chapter 1

_Некоторые куры не то, чем кажутся.  
(с) почти Д. Линч._

Стоял омерзительный теплый июльский вечер. Раздолбанная дорога все не кончалась и не кончалась, пытаясь на ровной местности изобразить из себя горный серпантин и то ныряя в первый попавшийся овраг, то взлетая на холм, то закручиваясь в петли. Машина дребезжала на каждой кочке так, будто собиралась развалиться, а белесый туман ловко маскировал повороты и выбоины. К тому же было нестерпимо душно.

– Чертова дорога, чертов конкурс, чертов городок! – бормотал себе под нос Джей Крик, капитан полиции в отставке, вытирая пот.

Джею было слегка за пятьдесят, и он был устал, раздражен и похмелен. К тому же он никак не мог понять, зачем опять мотался в Литтл-Валлей, хотя в прошлом году зарекся участвовать в подобных забавах. Впрочем, и в позапрошлом тоже.

Пиво из долины ничем не отличалось от пива в том забытом богом захолустье, которое последние пять лет было домом капитана. Да и представительницы прекрасной половины человечества, населяющие Литтл-Валлей, не были теми обольстительными сиренами, ради которых стоило гонять дряхлую колымагу туда и обратно.  
Правда, на ярмарку собиралось в десяток раз больше народу, чем Крик мог повидать за целый год, проведенный в своем медвежьем углу. Видимость выхода в свет была, возможно, одним из поводов таскаться в такую даль.

Главная же причина была в самом Джее. И была она столь же смехотворной, сколь и мазохистичной. С упорством, которое можно было направить хоть и на разведение огорода, капитан регулярно нажирался на празднике урожая, опережая на два корпуса всех окружных выпивох. Потому и башня из получившихся к концу вечеринки пустых стаканов у Джея оказывалась выше, чем у прочих. Следовательно, звание Пьяного Короля доставалось ему ежегодно.  
Как в этом году. И в прошлом, и в позапрошлом.  
Разумеется, в результате подобных упражнений голова у него болела как у всех оставшихся за спиной проигравших, вместе взятых. Просто чудо, что по пути домой ее треск не перекрывал натужного рева старенького мотора.

То усердие и методичность, с которыми капитан Крик раньше вел дела и соблюдал порядок во вверенном ему округе, нынче были направлены на уничтожение им самим его собственной все еще светлой личности. Личность растаптывалась с трудом, однако Джей прилагал все усилия.

Сейчас, впрочем, все усилия порядком растоптанной личности Джея Крика были направлены на то, чтобы не вылететь в овраг и не сбиться с дороги, подло скрытой туманом. Неудивительно, что человека на обочине он чуть не пропустил.  
Капитан проехал бы мимо, даже не заметив странного типа в белом, если бы тот не решил шагнуть прямо под колеса его старенького форда.

К счастью, Джей успел вывернуть руль и даже догадался нажать после этого на тормоз, так что машина, истошно взвизгнув тормозами, зависла передним правым колесом над оврагом, немного покачалась, раздумывая, не свалиться ли в него целиком, но все же решила остаться на месте.

Джей смачно выругался. Затем утер пот и еще раз выругался. Затем открыл дверь и на нетвердых ногах вылез наружу, чтобы выругаться теперь уже в лицо чертову идиоту, который за каким-то хером вздумал покончить жизнь самоубийством под колесами его машины.

– Какого хрена ты лезешь… – начал он, но так и не закончил, потому что наконец рассмотрел, кого чуть не задавил.

Это был мужчина за сорок, высокий, худой, сутулый и какой-то неуместный и нескладный, как отпущенная на волю марионетка. Мужчина был одет в белый халат и банные тапки, а голову его украшала махровая повязка и несколько налипших поверх нее влажных листьев.  
Из правого рукава халата свисал длинный катетер.

Пока Джей говорил, мужчина вежливо молчал, но как только возникла недоуменная пауза, сразу же встрял:  
– Мне пора делать уколы!– объяснил он тревожно. – Доктор Накой дал мне с собой таблетки, но я их в лесу потерял. А раз таблеток нет, надо делать уколы. Кто сделает мне уколы?

Первой мыслью Джея, не оформленной в слова, была не очень хорошая идея: за ним, Джеем, наконец-то пришли. Допился. Вторая, более подходившая к окружающей реальности, утверждала, что выползшее из тумана тощее привидение было продолжительной галлюцинацией. Прощальный подарок от похмелья, так сказать.  
Наконец на пост заступила здравая третья мысль (за эту здравость ей можно было бы пожаловать сержантские лычки): парень – обычный псих. Кажется, мирный и склонный к сотрудничеству, раз уж сам напрашивается на уколы.

Другое дело – что этот псих забыл посреди леса. Насколько экс-капитан помнил (а склероз пока не осчастливил его объявлением о совместной жизни), ближайшая дурничка находилась в доброй сотне миль отсюда, в городке Рэд-Элмс, очень даже индустриальном по сравнению со здешними поселками. По долгу службы Крику приходилось бывать в дурдоме, отвозя особо отличившихся граждан на психологическую экспертизу. Если этот тип в безумном наряде действительно сбежал оттуда, сколько же он отмахал по лесу, прежде чем выскочить под колеса!

В любом случае, не бросать же его теперь здесь. Однако если везти его в тот самый дом отдохновения... Скверная идея. Измученный фордик мог не пережить такого издевательства и отдать душу своему машинному богу задолго до точки назначения. А ночевать под открытым небом в одной машине с явным сумасшедшим, пусть даже мирным с виду, бывший полицейский не собирался.  
Псих выжидательно смотрел на него, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, как нашкодивший пятиклассник.

Джей рывком распахнул заедающую дверцу со стороны пассажирского сиденья.  
– Поехали. Там разберемся.

Мужчина в белом приблизился, осторожно потрогал гладкий металл крыши и забрался в машину, при этом сложившись чуть ли не вдвое. Экая послушность. Хотелось надеяться, что он и дальше будет так себя вести.

В машине псих сложил руки на коленях и ожидающе уставился на Джея.  
– Ремень пристегни! – сказал тот, пристегиваясь сам.  
Псих посмотрел на ремешок, которым был завязан его халат, и даже несколько раз его подергал, а потом все же догадался, чего от него хотят. Несколько попыток, и ремень оказался застегнут.  
– Ну что же, поехали, – устало вздохнул Джей, осторожно подавая назад.  
– Поехали, но мне нужно будет сделать уколы, – согласился псих. – Мне всегда делают уколы.

Больше до дома Джея никто не произнес ни слова. Капитану было не до разговоров: похмелье разошлось не на шутку, стуча по вискам изнутри отбойным молотком и время от времени добавляя еще и электродрель.  
Псих увлеченно рассматривал все вокруг, будто никогда не видел ни леса, ни домов, ни других машин. Когда они проезжали мимо фермы старины Джона, псих аж весь извернулся, пытаясь разглядеть коров и кур. Вид у него стал такой взволнованный, будто он увидел не обычный скот, а по крайней мере маленьких зеленых пришельцев.  
После фермы он несколько успокоился и погрузился в себя, видимо, оценивая только что полученный невероятный опыт.

Наконец машина притормозила у маленького дома на самой окраине.  
– Вылезай, – сказал Джей. – Приехали. Сегодня переночуешь здесь, а завтра поедем делать тебе уколы.

Верзила согласно кивнул несколько раз подряд и принялся высвобождаться из объятий ремня и тесной кабины. Не дожидаясь, пока он справится с этой трудной задачей, Джей направился в сторону домишки. Мусорный бак неподалеку от дома был перевернут, и его неприглядное содержимое разнесло по всему участку. Наверное, еноты порезвились, пока хозяина не было дома. Похлопав по карманам, хозяин ключей не нашел и хмыкнул, припоминая, куда дел их. Иногда он забирал с собой, иногда прятал где-то здесь – даже если кто-то вдруг обнаружит их, то разве польстится на его барахло?

Джей, откинув в сторону пустую жестянку из-под супа, пошарил под страшным замызганным ковриком, вытащил ключ и отпер дверь, давно требовавшую покраски. Да тут много чего требовало немедленного ремонта или хотя бы уборки. У входа в горшке с окаменевшей без полива землей умирало что-то вечнозеленое, а теперь уже бледно-желтое, посыпая сухой хвоей рассохшееся крыльцо. В целом картина от этого хуже не становилась – куда уж дальше. Впрочем, зарекаться не стоило, не переступив порога.

Псих плелся позади, продолжая что-то бормотать про уколы – кажется, убеждал себя, что это важно и нужно. Досталось ему, похоже. Сквозь мигрень Крика пробивалось нечто похожее на сочувствие. Конечно, за свои годы он успел насмотреться на всякое, но этот вот странный тип не слишком походил на идиота. Да, он выглядел заторможенным, но можно представить, сколько дряни ему вливают ежедневно. Поневоле тормозить начнешь. Интересно, что с ним такое.  
Впрочем, капитан сейчас и сам не отказался бы от целебной обезболивающей дряни. Бросив дверь нараспашку, он прошел на кухню и зашарил по шкафчикам в поисках анальгина. А неожиданный гость, наконец дойдя до дома, застрял в дверях и медитировал на дверную ручку.

Джей со стаканом в руке повернулся к нему, замершему в проеме.  
– Эй. Тебя как звать-то, радость моя?  
– Мой порядковый номер 000536, – четко и внятно произнес псих. – 000536.  
Джей почесал затылок и удивленно уставился на своего альтернативно-разумного гостя.  
– А имя-то у тебя есть?  
Теперь уже псих воззрился на Джея так, будто тот отрастил себе вторую голову, а та поинтересовалась, почем сегодня эскимо на Марсе.  
– Мой порядковый номер ноль ноль ноль пять… – повторил псих медленно-медленно, будто сумасшедшим здесь был не он, а Джей.  
– Ладно, ладно, я понял! – отмахнулся тот, раздумывая над тем, какие странные прядки нынче царят в сумасшедших домах. Неужели там уже никто даже по имени пациентов не называет?  
Псих, однако, явно что-то заподозрил.  
– Когда будут уколы? – спросил он в очередной раз, но теперь почти с угрозой.  
– Да не будет сегодня уколов, отстань. Уколы завтра. Сегодня спать.  
С таким похмельем Джей никуда ехать точно не собирался.  
Это оказался неправильный ответ. Псих забеспокоился и начал нервно дергать рукой, будто пытаясь стряхнуть с себя паутину.  
– Уколы бывают каждый день, в восемь сорок, – сообщил он дальнему углу комнаты. – Где доктор? Вы без халата, вы их не сделаете. Нужен доктор в халате и шприц! Где шприц с доктором?  
– Да ладно тебе, один день можно…  
– Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя, без уколов очень, очень плохо, – забормотал псих, хватая капитана за рукав и лихорадочно дергая. – Всем будет плохо. Когда будут уколы?

Кажется, отложить посещение психушки до завтра было очень плохой идеей. Джей совсем уже было собрался позвонить, чтобы вызвать скорую, когда взгляд его упал на упаковку «Скиттлс» на столе. Псих же говорил что-то про потерянные таблетки, верно?  
– Вместо уколов сегодня таблетки! Много разноцветных таблеток! А что ты на это скажешь? – он разорвал пакетик и высыпал на ладонь несколько драже.  
Сумасшедший посмотрел на разноцветные диски и мгновенно успокоился.  
– Таблетки вместо уколов бывают, – важно согласился он. – Но зеленые и голубые, а не красные.  
– Хорошо, не плачь, будут тебе зеленые и голубые. И, уверен, у меня таблетки повкуснее, чем в этой твоей лечебнице!

В ответ на этот аргумент безумец недоверчиво покосил темным глазом. Во взгляде отчетливо читалось не сумасшествие, а здоровое недоверие человека, который опасается, что его вот-вот надует наперсточник-пройдоха. Однако то ли сила привычки, то ли сила убеждения Джея склонили чашу весов в пользу лжетаблеток, и псих, заклейменный номером, как табельный пистолет, протянул руку. Ладонь у него была будь здоров, словно черпак экскаватора. А следы многочисленных инъекций виднелись не только на запястье, но и между пальцами – наметанный глаз копа, поимевшего дела с застарелыми наркоманами, распознал и узнал красноватые точки, похожие на укусы насекомых.

Джей пересыпал в просительно подставленную длань пригоршню конфет, мимолетно опасаясь, не возмутится ли пациент их неправильным количеством или еще чем-нибудь. Вон, некоторые психи могут с лету посчитать, сколько зубочисток на пол упало – может, этот из таких же? Но вроде бы обошлось.  
– Вот. Лечись давай! А я пока ужин сооружу. Ужин после таблеток – это нормально?

Похоже, для перестраховки стоило спрашивать про каждое следующее действие. С другой стороны, а вдруг такие вопросы как раз спровоцируют его на подозрения и он снова занервничает? А то и в драку полезет. Ситуация идиотская со всех сторон.

Псих, сосредоточенно раскладывающий цветные кругляши на несколько групп, повторил последнюю фразу кэпа с утвердительным выражением. Ладно, будем считать, что нормально. Джей распотрошил пакет с гавайской смесью, вытащил из ледяных глубин морозильника, обросшего изнутри толстой колючей шубой, упаковку с котлетами. Вываливая все это добро на немедленно начавшую стрелять раскаленную сковороду, он не переставал думать, как быть дальше. Тем более что голову вроде отпустило и думать стало значительно легче. Итак, отвлекающий маневр сработал. Сумасшедший клевал свои фальшивые таблетки, сосредоточенно запивая каждую, кухня наполнялась запахами готовящейся еды. Идиллия. А как проходят ваши выходные?

Джей подавил желание нервно хохотнуть. Пока все хорошо, но где гарантия, что через некоторое время этого несчастного без лекарств не скрутит всерьез? Или у него (все без тех же уколов) вдруг обострится какое-нибудь маниакально-депрессивное расстройство. Надо бы припрятать ножи. И как все-таки к нему обращаться? По номеру, что ли? Мир будущего, блин, и ваш домашний робот. Как-то надо его обозвать... до завтрашнего утра.

Занятый этими размышлениями, Джей не сразу сообразил, что к чему, когда устроившийся за столом псих отчетливо произнес:  
– Они скоро придут. Нужно расслабиться и ни о чем не думать.

Капитан аж подскочил от неожиданности:  
– Ну, скажешь тоже, «придут»! Кто к вам там ходит? Санитары?

Уже задав вопрос, он сообразил, что, наверное, лучше бы психа в волнующие разговоры не вовлекать. А так как нормальному человеку предсказать, что его могло взволновать, было очень трудно, то лучше вообще помолчать. Но было уже поздно.  
К счастью, оказалось, что этот конкретный вопрос к волнующим не относится.  
– Санитары ходят, – терпеливо объяснил псих. – Но когда ходят санитары, думать можно о чем угодно. Они же мозг не сканируют!  
–Это утешает, – кивнул Джей, раскладывая котлеты и овощи по тарелкам. – А кто сканирует?  
Псих в сотый за сегодня раз взглянул на капитана в отставке так, будто здесь сумасшедшим бы он. Взгляд у психа бы очень убедительный, так что Джей чуть сам не засомневался, кто здесь настоящий безумец.  
– Доктор Накой, – объяснил он. – И доктор Джонс. Но об этом нельзя разговаривать. Они сейчас придут и сами все расскажут. Они всегда приходят после приема лекарств.  
Джей что-то сомневался, что его скромное жилище сегодня посетят указанные светила медицины, но со психом спорить не собирался.  
– Придут так придут, – согласился Джей. – А если говорить нельзя, то давай ешь. Котлеты остынут.

– После приема таблеток должно пройти полчаса… – начал его незваный гость.  
– После этих можно есть сразу, – отрезал Джей, которому беседа с безумцем уже начала надоедать. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось пойти и лечь спать. – Так что ешь котлеты, слышишь… э… Скиттлс?  
– Я не Скиттлс. Мой порядковый номер 000536, – снова объяснил псих.  
– Да знаю я! – воскликнул Джей раздраженно. – Скиттлс… это сокращение. От номера. У нас новые инструкции, с сегодняшнего дня всех зовем сокращенным именем. Ясно тебе, дурилка?  
– Сокращение… сокращение… – задумчиво прошептал псих и выронил вилку с куском котлеты.  
Его пальцы начали отбивать в воздухе дробь по невидимой клавиатуре, а взгляд стал рассеянным, как будто он о чем-то напряженно думал.  
Создавалось полное впечатление, что псих высчитывает, как можно сократить номер 000536 до слова «Скиттлс» на невидимом компьютере. Джей почему-то не сомневался, что в итоге это у него получится. Однако дожидаться конца урока занимательной логики ему совершенно не улыбалось. Теперь уже и желудок намекал капитану, дескать, на боковую, хозяин, пока я не решил от тебя совсем уйти. Букет хронических болячек ЖКТ, доставшийся Крику вместе с не слишком шикарной пенсией, после ярмарки расцветал еще пышнее.

Сгребая тарелки и отправляя их в мойку, Джей сердито – не слишком, чтобы зря собак не дразнить – бросил новокрещенному Скиттлсу:  
– Спать будешь на диване. Если надо, сортир и душ там, за левой дверью. Располагайся, в общем.  
– Сортир?.. – с интонациями вдовствующей герцогини, до которой докопался поддавший морпех, переспросил псих.  
– А ч-черт. Простите великодушно, туалет. Можешь пользоваться. Если ты, конечно, не святой дух.  
Сумасшедший некоторое время обдумывал эту гипотезу, потом посмотрел на Джея светлым взором.  
– Нет. Я не святой дух. Я феномен.  
– Надеюсь, это не заразно, – буркнул кэп и ушел в залу, постелить что-нибудь этому, мать его, Скиттлсу для ночевки. При этом Джея не оставляло чувство, будто он неожиданно завел себе питомца. Разумного, крупного и умеренно опасного.

Ночью случилась сухая гроза. Громыхало и сияло так, что помешало крепкому честному сну похмельного капитана. Повинуясь сигналам внутреннего датчика опасности (в народе его называют «чувствительная задница»), хмурый Джей выглянул в гостиную, озаряемую вспышками молний. Так и есть. Скиттлс, на ночь скинувший халат и оставшийся в одних ужасающих больничных трусах по колено, торчал у окна, немного напоминая раздетую Смерть.  
– Чего не спишь? – негромко поинтересовался Джей, чтобы не спугнуть эту ночную птицу.  
– Не спится, – так же тихо ответил сумасшедший. Теперь создавалось впечатление, что они оба опасаются разбудить кого-то третьего. – Здесь все не так. И свет неправильный. И двери не закрыли. И...  
Джей вздохнул, бросил взгляд на засветившийся циферблат наручных часов. Четвертый час. Только дотянуть до рассвета. Осталось всего ничего.  
– Ложись, несчастье. Ночью положено спать, – вяло произнес он, пока Скиттлс не перечислил ему все полторы тысячи отличий бокса психбольницы от квартиры бывшего полицейского. Конструкции со словами «надо» и «положено» действовали, хоть и не всегда успешно.  
На этот раз опять повезло: безумец отлип от подоконника и вернулся к дивану. Устраивался он долго и неловко, не сообразив, что сперва следует поднять одеяло, а потом уже ложиться. Джей некоторое время наблюдал за этим шоу, потом, мысленно плюнув себе на голову, подошел, вытащил перекрученный кусок ткани из-под тощего тела и укрыл психа по-человечески.  
«Вот дерьмо же. Совсем старый становлюсь», – успел подвести он итог своей деятельности, и в эту секунду Скиттлс осторожно потрогал его за руку. Не вцепился, иначе бы капитан среагировал немедленно, а по-кошачьи мягко прикоснулся.  
– Спасибо, ...Джей.

Ночью Джею снилась пустыня. Красное небо, нависшее над бесконечным песком, и бьющий жаром ветер. Песок летел в глаза, и Джей прикрыл их рукой. Затем сильным порывом его сбило с ног, и капитан покатился вниз, вниз, вниз, в бесконечную душную пропасть.  
Когда, наглотавшийся песка и натужно кашляющий, он наконец остановился, натолкнувшись на что-то жесткое и неподвижное, на его лицо вдруг из ниоткуда опустились шершавые пальцы.  
Джей замер, внезапно догадавшись, что это сон, но пока не понимая, кошмар или обычный бред уставшего разума. Пальцы скользнули по виску и щеке, будто ища что-то или исследуя, а затем замерли неподвижно. Джей вслепую потянулся рукой вверх и натолкнулся на болтающийся в воздухе катетер.  
Этим он будто замкнул цепь, потому что вдруг все его тело защипало, как от легких ударов статического электричества. Ощущение было не то, чтобы неприятное, а просто какое-то совершенно чуждое. Чужое. Навеянное извне.  
– Скиттлс! – воскликнул он, внезапно испугавшись, и подскочил на кровати.

Было уже светло. Солнце нещадно било в окно, за которым раздавалось сердитое квохотание – наверняка соседские куры опять пробрались сквозь дыру в заборе и теперь клевали его мусор. А еще за окном кто-то тихо и занудно бормотал. Всего было не разобрать, однако из общего монотонного потока Джей выхватил слова «удивительно», «поразительно» и «по-видимому, настоящая курица».  
– Скиттлс! – снова воскликнул Джей и, быстро вскочив, начал натягивать брюки.

Выскочив на крыльцо, торопливо застегивающий штаны капитан удостоился чести узреть еще одну грань своего таинственного гостя. Скиттлс, никак не отреагировавший на тревожные позывные Джея, уже при параде – в халате и тапках – стоял посреди двора. Он цепко держал за ноги соседского леггорна и аккуратно поворачивал его то одним, то другим боком, внимательно рассматривая. До крайности возмущенный поведением наглеца белый петух хрипло урчал, порой сбиваясь на позорное кудахтанье, и отбивался одним крылом. Второе было крепко зажато в пальцах психа.

– Ты чего творишь?! Оголодал, что ли? – Джей кинулся отбивать несчастную птицу, пока на шум не сбежалась вся округа и в первую голову леггорновы хозяева. – Отпусти его немедленно!  
– Это действительно курица! – просветленно, как Будда, которого наконец накрыло нирваной, сообщил псих, бережно поставив петуха на лапы. Тот немедленно клюнул его в рукав и отбежал в сторону, восстанавливать попранное достоинство.  
– Это не курица, – мрачно сказал Джей. Пора было ехать и возвращать беглеца в лечебницу, однако что-то, маячившее на заднем плане памяти, подсказывало, что после ночи все стало еще запутанней.  
– Это не курица? – огорчился Скиттлс. – Но ведь совокупность признаков указывает на то, что это именно представитель вида Gallus gallus, одомашненного человеком с целью получения мяса и яиц...  
– При всем желании яиц он тебе не снесет. Разве что твои собственные, если ты его совсем взбесишь. Это петух, – устало произнес Джей, думая о том, какая долгая предстоит дорога и какой еще номер этот юный натуралист может выкинуть в процессе. Вдобавок раздражала та самая неясная тень случившегося: то ли странный сон, то ли что-то действительно существенное.  
– А, так это самец, и тогда все совпадает, – обрадованно заявил Скиттлс. Кстати сказать, при свете дня он выглядел как-то поживее, чем вечером в тумане. А потом он всмотрелся в капитана и вообще улыбнулся: – Доброе утро, Джей.

Вот оно, тревожащее. Что Джей помнил абсолютно точно: психу он не представлялся. Даже оговорившись. Вообще его имя не звучало ни вчера, ни сегодня.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут?

Скиттлс дернулся, будто его со всей силы хлестнули, разом потерял всякий интерес к петуху и вжал голову в плечи, за секунду превратившись в совершенно другого человека. Если только что он выглядел почти нормальным, то сейчас стал напоминать ходячее пособие для студентов медвуза. Ни улыбки, ни живого взгляда, только тупая сосредоточенность на себе самом.  
Джей испуганно потянулся к психу, но тут же отдернул руку – кто его знает, вдруг в таком состоянии он еще и кусается?  
– Нет, нет, нет, - прошептал Скиттлс, начиная переминаться с ноги на ногу и раскачиваться. – Доктор Накой будет ругаться. Он скажет доктору Джонсу. Доктор Джонс будет ругаться. Мне нужно, нужно, нужно было сделать уколы. Сейчас нельзя без уколов…  
– Ну, не волнуйся ты так! – предложил Джей неуверенно. – Ну, узнал и узнал. Не смертельно. Выпей таблетку!  
– Нет, таблетки, очевидно, не помогают. Нужно сделать уколы, – пробормотал Скиттлс, все еще раскачиваясь. – Мне нужно обратно, очень нужно обратно. Все будет еще хуже.  
– Ну, выпей желтую таблетку. Она сильнее синих, – предпринял жалкую попытку Джей.  
Псих не клюнул. Он не обратил на его предложение никакого внимания, продолжая раскачиваться взад-вперед, как заевший маятник. Кажется, его срочно нужно было сдать туда, откуда он взялся.  
– Ладно, тогда садись в машину, – вздохнул Джей, – я только рубашку надену, и поедем делать тебе твои уколы.  
Скиттлс ничем не показал, что слышал слова капитана, но когда тот вернулся из дома, торопливо натягивая первую более-менее свежую рубашку, он уже сидел в машине, на пассажирском сиденье, аккуратно пристегнутый.  
– Вижу, уколов тебе очень хочется, – пробормотал Джей, заводя мотор. Тот несколько раз жалобно чихнул и, наконец, надрывно заурчал.  
Оставалось надеяться, что старенький фордик не развалится по дороге до лечебницы.

Впрочем, надежды – это совсем не те чеки, которые оплачиваются в соответствии с тем, что на них написано, и не пристало бы капитану полиции надеяться на чудеса и небеса. Поначалу машинка послушно тянула, натужно одолевая подъемы (Джей негромко ругался сквозь зубы, подбадривая своего полудохлого скакуна) и с облегчением скатываясь на спусках. Скиттлс тоже радовал – насколько может радовать присутствие молчащего субъекта с пустым остекленевшим взглядом. Псих вцепился в ремень, как пожилой священник в свой молитвенник, и явно считал мили, оставшиеся до любимой больницы и вожделенных уколов.

Потом случилось «вдруг». На одном из крутых поворотов, чуть-чуть не доезжая до места их с психом нечаянного вчерашнего свидания, автомобиль предсмертно рыкнул и заглох окончательно. Что-то хлопнуло, из-под капота выбилось облако сизого дыма, и в кабине крепко завоняло горелым.

Ругнувшись уже без энтузиазма, Джей выскочил наружу, захватив тряпку из-под сиденья. Открыв капот, он набросил ветошь на тлеющую проводку и, прихлопывая ее, прочувствованно высказал вслух всё, что накипело. В тираде упоминались чертова лечебница, чертова дорога, чертово правительство, бессовестно маленькая пенсия, форд, требовавший ремонта последние лет пять-семь, собственное огромное везение Джея, а также противоестественный метод полового сношения со всем вышеупомянутым.

К концу речи Скиттлс ожил и завозился на своем месте.  
– Почему мы больше не едем? – обеспокоенно и вместе с тем требовательно спросил он, высунувшись из окна.  
– А приехали уже! – злобно ответил Джей, не особенно следя за словами и с отвращением разглядывая несимпатичную шкварку, в которую спекся один из шлангов радиатора. Само собой, капитану можно было и проверить уровень воды перед поездкой... Впрочем, истинная причина заключалась скорее в том, что форд был ненамного моложе хозяина, и счастье еще, что ничего не рвануло.

Псих между тем понял неосторожную реплику Джея по-своему.  
– Приехали. Тогда мне пора на процедуры, доктор Накой уже ждет.  
Хлопнула дверца, и когда замешкавшийся Джей повернул голову, Скиттлс уже перелез через дорожное ограждение и бодро двигался по склону прямо в чащу.  
На склоне сиротливо белел потерянный психом тапок.

Джей снова выругался и, захлопнув капот, подбежал к ограде.  
– Стой! Стой же, тапок потерял! – крикнул он вслед, но псих, обнадеженный мнимой близостью цели, больше не обращал на Джея никакого внимания.

Капитан на секунду задумался, не бросить ли Скиттлса здесь – соблазн просто развернуться сейчас и уехать, вернее, уйти на своих двоих, был велик. Но, к собственному сожалению, один раз взяв на себя ответственность за другого человека, собачку, котенка или даже психа в одном тапке, зацикленного на уколах, Джей уже не мог от нее отказаться.  
– Чертов характер, чертова профессиональная деформация, – пробормотал он и полез через ограду, искренне сожалея, что никогда не сможет стать безответственным идиотом.

Как оказалось, псих умел бегать по лесу на удивление быстро. Он пер напролом через русты и ручьи как новейшая модель танка, а Джей неуклюже пробирался следом, тратя время на то, чтобы подобрать тапок и обойти препятствия.  
Вскоре Скиттлс вырвался далеко вперед, и теперь Джей видел только маленькое белое пятно, то и дело пропадающее за деревьями.  
В какой-то момент Скиттлса вынесло на тропинку, и идти стало легче – Джей даже немного нагнал беглеца.  
Эту тропинку Джей смутно припоминал – как-то раз, года два назад, он на пьяную голову решил прогуляться из Рэд-Элмс до дома пешком и, кажется, проходил мимо этих же ручья и просеки. Впрочем, точно утверждать он не мог – воспоминания были очень туманные. Но, во всяком случае, они сейчас двигались на северо-восток, а значит, направление было нужное.

Правда, нужным оно оставалось всего минут пятнадцать. Тропинка разделилась на две: левая ушла к Рэд-Элмс (и да, это была именно та дорога, по которой Джей когда-то брел домой, теперь он узнал ее окончательно), а правая свернула к Литтл-Валлей и должна была вывести как раз туда, где вчера Джей подобрал Скиттлса.  
Псих решительно свернул направо.  
– Эй, – заорал капитан. – Не туда идешь! Уколы налево! Налево иди, тебе говорю!

Но псих не послушал. Джей почесал следом, проклиная все на свете и в особенности безумцев, не умеющих ориентироваться на местности.

Скиттлс трусил впереди как заведенный, явно не собираясь сбавлять темп, и Джей начал задыхаться.  
– А я не в форме, – пробормотал он себе под нос с непонятным удивлением, хотя, в общем-то, удивляться тут было нечему. За последние два года единственным физическим упражнением, которое он выполнял регулярно, было дотащить упаковку пива от супермаркета до машины и от машины до дома.

К счастью, когда тропинка снова повернула направо, псих вдруг нерешительно замер, уставившись куда-то вперед, в густой ельник. Джей прибавил ходу, отметив, что в воздухе стоит какой-то странный запах. Гари? Жженой резины?  
– Ну какого черта ты решил убежать? – проворчал он, наконец поравнявшись с фигурой в белом халате и одном тапке. – Совсем псих, да? И ежу понятно, что в лесу уколов не…  
Фразу Джей так и не закончил, потому как разглядел, на что же уставился Скиттлс.

Их глазам открылась прогалина. Посреди густого леса она выглядела нелепо, как внезапная плешь в волосах тридцатилетнего мужчины. Вершины елей были срезаны внутрь под косым углом, будто что-то тяжелое и плоское скосило их в падении. Неряшливо лохматились волокна древесины, обломанные стволы, желтея срезами, торчали осколками костей из раны. А на земле, в просветах между нагромождениями сломанных макушек и пожелтевших ветвей, просматривалось нечто тускло блестящее и явно металлическое.  
И перекаленным металлом пахло точно не от сгоревшего мотора, оставшегося в паре миль за спиной. И показалось, что в воздухе вдруг повисло странное электризованное напряжение.

Вообще вся эта картина настойчиво напоминала что-то: то ли съемки с места транспортного происшествия, то ли сцену из дешевого триллера с пришельцами. Джей, до странного завороженный зрелищем, очнулся, когда псих аккуратно обошел его и двинулся туда, к блестящей неведомой хреновине. Вот тогда кэп понял, _что_ назойливо стучалось в сознание. Происходящее походило на те пресловутые кадры, которые время от времени просачивались на телевидение и прочие СМИ. Несколько секретных хроник, посвященных тому, как там или тут инопланетный пилот не справился с управлением и неаккуратно вписался в старушку Землю. Решительно бред.

А Скиттлс устремился туда, как будто уже видел там силуэт доброго доктора со шприцем наперевес. Джей решительно догнал его и взял за плечо.  
– Эй, приятель. Мы же вроде бы сошлись на больнице, нет? Там лес, там тебе точно нечего делать.  
Сумасшедший повернул голову – медленно, будто не свою – и внимательно посмотрел на капитана.  
– Там дом. Там был дом, – раздельно произнес он, и Джей правую руку бы отдал, если псих сейчас снова не выглядел вменяемым и нормальным. Только зрачки у него были размером с колесо почившего форда каждый.  
Псих тем временем перехватил его руку, сжав в своей ладони, и настойчиво потянул за собой в сторону поляны.  
– Пойдем. Я покажу тебе дом, – убедительно, как Моисей, призывающий народ к исходу, сказал он и крепко сжал пальцы Джея. Тот пожал плечами, подумав: «Почему бы и нет» и удивляясь сам на себя. В конце концов, заинтересованного и отвлекшегося на что-нибудь Скиттлса можно будет без особых проблем вырубить. А там он как-нибудь дотащит эту долговязую орясину до шоссе и тормознет первую же встречную машину. И наконец довезет это счастье, так неожиданно свалившееся ему на голову, до дурдома.

Скиттлс тянул его за собой как средних размеров грузовик. Так на поляну они и вышли – трогательно держась за руки, как двое дошкольников, проверяющих наличие буки в бабушкином платяном шкафу. Буки и прочей нечисти на поляне не оказалось, зато нашлось кое-что поинтереснее.

Светло-серый вытянутый диск глубоко уходил в мягкую лесную почву. Гладкий, в черных хлопьях окалины металл тускло светился изнутри, как ртутная лужа. Конечно, можно было посчитать это следами катастрофы какого-нибудь спутника-разведчика. Однако глубоко прорезанные на видимой поверхности волнистые знаки едва ли указывали на то, что некогда обломок состоял на службе в американских ВВС. На арабскую или китайскую письменность знаки тоже не походили.  
Первоначальная версия о навернувшихся пришельцах перестала казаться Джею дешевой фантастикой. А чем более убедительной казалась ему эта безумная версия, тем меньше ему хотелось приближаться к… кораблю, тарелке, спутнику. Чем бы эта штуковина ни была.  
Во-первых, любой посмотревший хотя бы парочку фильмов о пришельцах знает – совсем не факт, что те окажутся добрыми и пушистыми. Могут ведь оказаться и склизкими и злыми, а Джей даже пистолета с собою не захватил.  
Во-вторых, чем ближе они подходили, тем более удивительным капитану казалось, что вокруг не было ни души. В том, что власти оставят валяться в лесу без присмотра потерпевшую крушение летающую тарелку, Джей сомневался, и сильно. Так почему же тогда здесь совсем никого? Джей ожидал бы по крайней мере взвод с оружием наперевес и кордоны, чтобы простые смертные не пробрались внутрь и не увидели того, что они со Скиттлсом свободно видят сейчас.

– Постой, думаю, лучше повернуть, пока не поздно, – сказал Джей, когда здравый смысл окончательно взял верх над любопытством, но не тут-то было. Псих пер вперед как небольшой трактор, при этом вцепившись в руку Джея мертвой хваткой.  
– Да подожди же ты! – воскликнул капитан, пытаясь выдернуть руку, но было уже поздно, они подошли к штуковине вплотную. А затем, не сбавляя темпа, прошли мимо.  
– Эй? – удивленно воскликнул Джей. – Куда мы вообще…  
Псих не ответил, продолжая целенаправленно тащить его вперед. Запах гари усилился. Так значит, пахло не от штуковины?  
– Да что здесь вообще такое, черт возьми! – сказал капитан и чуть не упал, потому что споткнулся обо что-то большое и белое.

Джей опустил взгляд и чуть не заработал инфаркт, потому что в первую секунду ему показалось, что наступил он на Скиттлса. К счастью, во вторую секунду здравый смысл вернулся к нему, и Джей понял, что это не может быть псих. То есть, не может быть его псих. На траве, раскинув руки в стороны, лежал на животе совершенно незнакомый Джею мужчина в точно таком же, как у Скиттлса, халате (только прожженном на спине) и тапках. Только этот мужчина, в отличие от Скиттлса, был очевидно мертв.

А затем вдруг Джея накрыло. Пропали мужчина в прожженном халате, штуковина, лес, а капитан вдруг споткнулся, потеряв равновесие от внезапно налетевшего порыва ветра, и чуть не свалился на горячий красный песок. Песок оказался не только под ногами, он же бил Джею в лицо, обжигая и забиваясь в глаза, так что капитан попытался отвернуться. И только тогда понял, что его руку все еще кто-то крепко держит.  
– Скиттлс! – воскликнул он. – Скиттлс, это ты?  
В ответ на его вопрос цепкие длинные пальцы сжали его ладонь до хруста и дернули. Джей сделал два быстрых шага вперед и вдруг с хрипом вдохнул холодный воздух, вырвавшись из странной галлюцинации обратно в реальность, как ныряльщик на поверхность. Не в силах даже выругаться, капитан сделал несколько натужных вдохов, выпучив глаза и испуганно озираясь. Труп под ногами пропал, штуковина скрылась за деревьями. Значит, пока у него была эта странная галлюцинация, они успели еще пройти вперед?

– Надо спешить, – сообщил ему Скиттлс озабоченно, ничуть не обращая внимания на состояние капитана и продолжая тянуть его как на буксире. – Нужны уколы!

Джей поднял голову и только теперь заметил впереди, в просвете между огромными соснами, забор и за ним – небольшое белое здание с зеркальными окнами. Из здания валил дым и отчетливо доносился треск горящих перекрытий. А также крепкий запах химически изысканного дыма, как если бы горел небольшой заводик по производству каучука. А еще где-то там завывала собака, не слишком громко, но так безнадежно, что кровь стыла в жилах от этого звука.

Несколько опомнившийся Джей сообразил, что едва ли им обрадуются, если они вот так неожиданно выскочат на территорию загадочного заведения. В том, что это заведение каким-то образом связано с обнаруженной тарелочкой, сомневаться не приходилось. А значит, их обоих наверняка встретят крепкие ребята с оружием в руках и добрым приветственным словом калибра 5,56.

...Если, конечно, там вообще остался кто-либо живой – признаков тушения пожара что-то не наблюдалось.


	2. Chapter 2

Увлекаемый целеустремленным Скиттлсом прямо в сердце локальной катастрофы, Джей ухватился за один из пролетающих мимо сосновых стволов. При этом он сразу же разодрал ладонь сучком и шершавой корой, зато ему наконец удалось притормозить стремительный бег психа. Тот полуобернулся, слегка удивленный внезапным снижением скорости, и вопросительно дернул одной из бровей. Жест получился довольно комичный, однако Джею было немного не до смеха.

– Погоди! – выдохнул он, заодно пытаясь во время этой краткой якорной стоянки восстановить сбившееся дыхание. – Не видишь, что ли, там опасно! Твоя больница горит! И доктора, скорее всего, уже сбежали...

Упоминать про то, что доктора, скорее всего, лежат в коридорах в разнообразных позах, сейчас явно не стоило. Скиттлс определенно озадачился и остановился совсем, прекратив отрывать Джея от сосны, в которую тот вцепился как в родную.  
– Сбежали? – переспросил он, будто оценивая возможность подобного исхода. – Доктор Накой сбежать не мог. И доктор Джонс тем более не мог, доктор Джонс – руководитель проекта, он не мог сбежать. И... они должны ставить уколы и следить за реакцией.

Джей обнял дерево уже двумя руками и наконец-то перевел дух. Покуда псих удивлен новостями и вроде как открыт для сотрудничества, можно брать его тепленьким.  
– Одному передвигаться легче. Предлагаю, – начал он, – ты пока подождешь здесь, а я проберусь на территорию и разведаю, где там твои доктора...  
– Исключено, – отрезал вроде как открытый для сотрудничества Скиттлс. – Ты не сможешь заменить меня, если встретишься с доктором. Потому что тебе уколы не нужны.  
– Еще немного, и точно будут нужны, – огрызнулся Джей, отметив очередное просветление в речах и глазах сумасшедшего. – Тогда пошли вместе. Но, ради Бога, медленно, ты меня слышишь? Медленно и осторожно! Там – опасно!  
Псих кивнул. Хотелось верить, что он понял и будет придерживаться схемы «медленно и осторожно».

Пройдя вдоль забора, они приблизились к воротам. Ворота были из тех новомодных штук, закрывающихся автоматически, которыми некоторые богатеи отгораживаются от мира... По крайней мере, такими они были до того, как кто-то вывернул их из земли вместе со столбами, ровно разорвав металлическое полотно. На выложенной плитняком дорожке в неестественной позе лежала крупная овчарка – похоже, у нее был перебит хребет. Еще дальше виднелось тело в униформе, лежащее ничком. В руках у тела была винтовка. Ствол винтовки был согнут пополам. Похожие композиции расположились по всему участку.  
Здание тлело, глухо выла собака. И никаких признаков жизни.

Скиттлс решительно ломанулся прямо в ворота, а Джей пошел сзади, оглядываясь и озираясь, озираясь и оглядываясь. Несмотря на это, выжившего первым заметил Скиттлс.  
– Доктор Накой! – радостно и торжественно воскликнул он и, напрочь забыв про «медленно и осторожно», побежал к фигуре, которая появилась из-за угла здания. Фигуре явно досталось: то, что когда-то наверняка было безупречно чистым голубым халатом, превратилось в обугленную по краям тряпку, а самого доктора нещадно штормило, и он то делал несколько почти ровных шагов, то начинал заваливаться на бок.  
– Доктор Накой, мне нужно сделать укол! – требовательно заявил Скиттлс, подбежав к тому и перегородив дорогу. – За вчерашний вечер мое состояние сильно ухудшилось, и я боюсь, что произошло то, чего опасался доктор Джонс.  
– Что? – доктор поднял голову и наконец заметил, что он больше здесь не один. В его глазах отразилось удивление. – Что ты тут делаешь? Ты почему вернулся?  
– Мне нужны уколы, – повторил псих, явно удивленный внезапной тупостью доктора. – Я не делал их уже двадцать часов и семнадцать минут. Свои таблетки я потерял. Джей дал мне таблетку. Голубую. Но она не помогла.  
– Кто такой Джей? Какую… а, не важно. Уколов больше не будет. Лечение закончено. Нам надо уходить, – доктор обошел Скиттлса по неровной кривой и двинулся к выходу. – Пойдем, внутрь тебе нельзя.

Джей, который так и остался стоять у ворот, сделал несколько шагов в сторону психа и доктора.  
– Что здесь произошло? – спросил он требовательно.  
Доктор резко поднял на него мутный взгляд:  
– А вы кто такой?  
– Это Джей, – пояснил Скиттлс. – Он меня привез.  
– Ну спасибо, – с сарказмом пробормотал доктор. – Вы ему удружили. Да вы знаете, что ему грозит, что всем нам грозит, если сейчас…

Конец фразы Джей не услышал, потому что его снова накрыло. В одну секунду он мило беседовал с доктором, а во вторую капитана тащило ветром по горячей пустыне, будто перекати-поле. На этот раз на пустоши произошли некоторые изменения: в пока еще приличном отдалении показалась группа высоких существ. Кажется, двуногих. Возможно, человекообразных. На таком расстоянии было непонятно. Они явно не видели капитана, однако нечто нематериальное, что исходило от этой молчаливой композиции, вызывало неясный страх.  
Джей упал ниц и постарался слиться с дюной. Почему-то ему вовсе не хотелось быть замеченным странными существами. Песок забивался в глаза и рот, и Джей повернул голову вбок… чтобы увидеть знакомые ноги: одну в тапке, одну босую и грязную. Скиттлс!  
– Эй, ложись, дурилка, они тебя заметят! – горячо прошептал Джей, но псих не шевельнулся.  
– Они и должны меня заметить. Мне нужно о многом им рассказать, – ответил псих твердо.  
Джей повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на существ. Конечно же, те увидели Скиттлса и теперь вперились в него взглядами. Казалось, что между ними и психом проходит телепатический сеанс, а то и еще чего похуже. Это безумие продолжалось несколько секунд, а затем Кирк опомнился.  
– Скиттлс, нет! – воскликнул он и дернул психа за ногу.

Удивительным образом это помогло. Джея выдернуло из очередного короткого трипа в подсознание с нестабильными климатическими условиями. Впрочем, Джей едва ли мог бы официально заявить, что это именно его, Крика, подсознание выстелено красным песком.

Когда капитан вернулся в реальность (которая не слишком отличалась от бредового видения), Скиттлс придерживал его за руку выше локтя и обеспокоенно крутил головой. Как охотничий пес, потерявший след.  
Другая рука безумца лежала на плече оборванца в синем, то есть, конечно же, доктора. У доктора вид по-прежнему был такой, будто его долго били по голове медной посудой, начиная с тазов и не гнушаясь кастрюлями. И Джей даже не жалел, что не может увидеть себя со стороны. Скорее всего, они все трое сейчас выгодно оттеняли друг друга.

– Док, скажи, что вы там призвали сатану. Все хотя бы разъяснится, – вопросительно начал он. Судя по глазам, его собеседник тоже начал уплывать в страну видений. Рука психа не столько лежала на плече доктора, сколько держала того в здешнем мире.  
Накой свел в одну точку расползающиеся зрачки. Во всяком случае, попытался.  
– Все намного хуже, мистер как-вас-там. Не вовремя вы решили играть в самаритянские игры. Самое умное, что сейчас можно сделать – бежать отсюда как можно дальше. Хотя бы и к чертовой матери, там безопасней.

К финалу этого небольшого спича он уже вовсю повис на плече Скиттлса, и тот по сути удерживал их обоих на ногах. Без видимого напряжения, между прочим. А еще он очень выразительно и как-то нехорошо молчал, окаменев всем телом и пристально всматриваясь в глубину здания с вынесенными дверями. Будто ждал появления кого-то или чего-то. Ну точно пес в стойке. Или же продолжал и в реальности свой безмолвный диалог. У Джея были нехорошие предчувствия насчет того, с кем именно мог беседовать псих.  
Самым же неприятным было то, что Джей, никогда не страдавший галлюцинациями даже после хорошо проведенного праздника, начал видеть, как сквозь привычный мир постепенно проступает совсем другой. Как будто два негатива наложили друг на друга, и теперь через окружающую картинку стала проявляться еще одна. Кажется, он даже почувствовал порыв горячего ветра на лице. Что бы это ни было, похоже, пришла пора решительно удирать.

Дело оставалось за малым – стронуть с места психа или хотя бы разжать тот стальной захват, в который превратились его пальцы. Бесчувственный доктор украшал их скульптурную группу с другого бока, и толка от него было мало.  
– Эй, – осторожно позвал Джей. – Эй, Скиттлс! Ау! Дома есть кто?

Последняя фраза нажала какую-то кнопку в голове сумасшедшего. Он, походящий сейчас на статую короля-изгнанника, вернувшегося к границам родного государства, медленно и с видимым любопытством оглядел Джея. Можно подумать, в первый раз видел.  
– Слышишь меня? Мы нашли доктора, чего тебе еще надо? Дольше здесь оставаться опасно! Нам пора уходить! Мы все можем здесь погибнуть! – торопливо выпаливал капитан, покуда внимание Скиттлса сосредоточилось на нем. – Если док погибнет, кто будет делать тебе уколы?  
– Уколы больше не нужны, – отчетливо и почти высокомерно произнес безумец. – Уколов больше не будет. Мне все объяснили.

Однако сбивчивая речь Джея каким-то образом подействовала: Скиттлс торжественно и плавно, как бронированная машина, развернулся и двинулся к выходу с территории, волоча обоих мужчин за собой легко, будто мальчишек. Двинулся, не оглядываясь.

Впрочем, они все равно не успели. Скиттлс успел дотащить их как раз до металлической штуковины, когда тихий и спокойный (если не брать в расчет такие мелочи, как горящее здание) лес вдруг превратился в место боевых действий: над головой послышался гул вертолета. Джей с трудом задрал голову. Не одного, а четырех, по крайней мере.  
– Сюда летят, надо сматывать удочки, – зачем-то объяснил он.  
– Сюда еще и идут, – мрачно проорал доктор в ответ.

Шум вертолетов почти все заглушал, однако Джею удалось разобрать обрывки разговора и шум рации за деревьями.  
– Не успели, – сказал он обреченно. – Теперь, боюсь, уколы будут делать всем нам. Ну разве что вас, доктор, пощадят.  
– Я бы на это не надеялся. Так что сбежать из этого чертова места и в моих интересах! – доктор собрал остаток сил и решительно потянул троицу вперед. Хотя уже и ему должно было быть ясно, что спасение отменяется – Джей видел темные силуэты, мелькающие за деревьями то здесь, то там.

Скиттлс, как уже раньше заметил Джей, при нежелании сдвинуться с места превращался в недвижимую гору. И сейчас, очевидно, желание спасаться у него вдруг пропало, потому что все усилия доктора пропали втуне.  
– Скиттлс, – сказал Джей нежно, но громко, чтобы перекричать шум, – пойдем, а? Может быть мы успеем...  
– Нет, – отрезал тот, вдруг решительно повернувшись, так что доктор и капитан обнаружили, что смотрят прямо на штуковину. – Бежать нелогично. Логично спрятаться. Они разрешили.  
Псих решительно перехватил свою полуживую ношу покрепче и двинулся прямо к объекту.  
– Да ты сдурел! – воскликнул Джей. – Ты что, хочешь спрятаться в этой штуке?  
– Нет, нет, нет, – поддержал его доктор, – туда нам точно не нужно. Ты знаешь, кто напал на наш центр? Они как раз и вылезли из этой дурацкой тарелки! К тому же она закрыта!  
– Уверен, что смогу ее открыть, – успокоил доктора псих.

Доктор еще раз рыкнул что-то маловразумительное, но явно оскорбительное в адрес Скиттлса, а за компанию и Джея. Кажется, обозвал психами их обоих. А капитан с пронзительной ясностью осознал, что, похоже, вот и он – конец пути. Сейчас будет много шума и криков, потом будет темно и тихо, а через пару дней власти дадут официальное объяснение грохоту и огненным столбам посреди леса. Например, взорвалась газовая магистраль. Жертвы – несколько гражданских, собиравших грибы аккурат над подземным вместилищем газа. Да, виновные будут наказаны по всей строгости. Нет, это не террористический акт.

Все это пронеслось в голове кэпа за считанные секунды, пока Скиттлс уверенно волок их в сторону тарелочки за загривки, как котят-переростков. И тут на Джея напала совершенно безумная надежда. Мало того, что умирать во цвете лет, да еще так бесславно, не хотелось, так еще и... Это было так невыносимо глупо с позиций трезвого рассудка. Но Джей вспомнил красный песок, обжигающий ветер, безмолвный диалог Скиттлса со странными фигурами и прочую атрибутику своих внезапных видений. Это не слишком походило на «просто бред», и это явно имело отношение к Скиттлсу. Так может, псих не так уж прост?

Их уже взяли в кольцо, только непонятно, уже увидели или еще нет. Не инопланетяне в семь футов высотой – люди, одноземляне. Через пару минут все закончится. Если только псих в белом халате не оправдает возложенных на него ожиданий Джея.

Штуковина все так же выпирала из земли одним тусклым боком. Скиттлс толкнул их обоих под прикрытие округлого металлического гребня и положил освободившиеся руки на гладкий бок их последней надежды. И, черт возьми, прикрыл глаза, будто прислушивался к ней. Как будто нащупывал сердце этой штуковины. Джей, хорошо приложившийся плечом при падении, поймал себя на этом чрезвычайно романтическом образе, хмыкнул... и вдруг ощутил, как разогревается металл под спиной и боком. Но становится не обжигающим, как это обычно бывает с металлом, а каким-то мягким, чуть ли не пластичным. Казалось, ткни пальцем в обшивку, и рука уйдет по локоть.

Оказалось, что это предположение не слишком далеко от истины – когда под выжидающими пальцами Скиттлса обрисовались контуры овального отверстия, похожего на дверцу между отсеками подводной лодки, а потом открылся полноценный люк. Капитан почувствовал себя так, будто провалился в киноленту. И будто ничего в целом мире его больше не удивит. При этом он понимал, что зарекаться не стоило.

Без лишних объяснений и без особой деликатности Скиттлс, открывший врата, опять оторвал мужчин от земли и по очереди пропихнул внутрь корабля. Теперь уже без сомнения – это был корабль. Соприкоснувшийся с жестким полом доктор благоразумно вырубился, и Джею оставалось только гадать, а точно ли он видит все это: гладкие блестящие панели и ленивое, как перемигиванье светляков, мерцание светодиодов на них.  
– Кажется, я уже в аду, – пробормотал он, разглядывая табличку, исписанную теми же символами, что и борт тарелки. – Или в раю. В таком техногенном раю.  
За его спиной Скиттлс влез в люк и каким-то образом закрыл его за собой.

И настала тишина. Снаружи не доносилось ни звука – можно было бы подумать, что вертолеты и военные им просто приснились.

Джей огляделся. Панели? Светодиоды? Нет, кажется, это сознание сыграло с ним дурацкую шутку, приняв нечто совершенно чуждое за знакомое с детства. Вокруг, кроме странной таблички, не было ничего, что здравомыслящий американец, выросший на «Стар Треке», ожидал бы найти внутри корабля пришельцев: ни мигающих лампочек, ни допотопного вида панелей, ни инопланетных девушек в коротких юбках, разносящих кофе. Ни даже капитанского кресла. Изнутри штуковина была такой же гладкой, как и снаружи, но обсидианово-черной. То, что на первый взгляд показалось панелями с разноцветными лампочками, было... было какой-то странной инопланетной хренью. Лучше описать внутренности корабля Джей не мог, за отсутствием нужных слов. Это были угловатые выступы, торчащие из стен в произвольном порядке, или даже скорее в полном беспорядке. Выступы то тускло и разноцветно мерцали, то покрывались яркими огоньками, действительно начиная напоминать панель с горящими кнопками.

– И что мы теперь собираемся делать? – мрачно спросил пришедший в себя доктор, успевший бесстрашно сесть, прислонившись спиной прямо к тому месту, где был люк, и загнанно озираясь. – Об этом вы подумали?

Честно говоря, до обдумывания этого вопроса Джей дойти не успел, и теперь понял, что очень зря. Спрятаться они спрятались, а что дальше? Сейчас капитану пришло в голову, что они, пожалуй, только ухудшили свое положение – одно дело быть застуканными, бродя по секретному объекту, а другое – оказаться пойманными на борту НЛО. И если первое грозило всего лишь подстроенной смертью, в целом безболезненной, то теперь, пожалуй, им перед расстрелом должны были бы устроить допрос с пристрастием, чтобы выяснить, каким образом они прорвались внутрь и что хотели сделать.

Скиттлса такие мысли явно не терзали.  
– Я собираюсь понять, как управляют этим кораблем, а затем взлететь, – будничным тоном сообщил он Накою и решительно двинулся к противоположной стене. Чем ему приглянулась именно она, было совершенно не ясно.  
– Взлететь, значит? – спросил доктор саркастично. – Ну что же, давайте взлетим. Это же так просто! Этим кораблем может управлять даже ребенок, верно?  
– Именно так, – важно согласился Скиттлс, осторожно прикоснувшись к стене длинными пальцами, будто на ощупь пытаясь понять, как управляют этой штуковиной. – У данного летательного аппарата интуитивный интерфейс. Я это чувствую!  
– Он это чувствует! Он это чувствует! Конечно, теперь я не сомневаюсь, что мы спасемся – раз уж так говорит тебе твое сердце! – проворчал доктор.

Ни Скиттлс, ни Джей не обратили на его тираду никакого внимания. Псих сосредоточенно возил пальцами по стене, которая вдруг вздулась бугром и начала набухать огоньками. Непонятно было, связано это как-то с прикосновением Скиттлса или нет, а если связано – хорошо это или плохо.

Джей бросил взгляд вниз, на черный-пречерный пол, который вдруг тоже заискрился посередине, и заметил кровавые следы. И только теперь вспомнил, что псих так и бегал все это время по лесу в одном тапке.  
– Эй, – сказал он, шаря по карманам в поисках второго – он был уверен, что тогда его подобрал и сунул куда-то… только куда? А, в задний карман джинсов, оказывается. – Ты вначале тапок надень, а потом уже начинай делать то, что ты делаешь. Что бы ты ни делал. А то испачкаешь тут все своею кровищей. А пришельцам потом убирайся.

Скиттлс, как это ни странно, послушался.  
– Правильно, – сказал он, надевая тапок на грязную тощую ногу с парой прилипших листьев. – Неизвестно, как моя кровь повлияет на управление. Необходимо вытереть пол.

Сам он, впрочем, выполнить свой совет не спешил, отвернувшись и снова начав лапать стену. Видимо, ждал, что это сделает обслуга в лице Джея и доктора. Кипитан посмотрел на Накоя.  
– Я доктор, а не уборщица! – ответил тот на неозвученный вопрос. – К тому же у меня нет сил встать.  
– Ну да, из присутствующих я больше всех похожу на уборщицу, – фыркнул Джей и даже подумал, а не сплюнуть ли с презрением, дабы придать словам еще больше веса. Но не сплюнул, потому что все равно самому убирать придется. – Именно за этим я закончил академию, а потом энное количество лет охранял ваш факаный покой. Чтобы сейчас браво помыть полы по свистку. Эй, Скиттлс, а ты не в курсе, каморка со швабрами на этом титанике есть?

Тот, кого Джей за это время привык мысленно звать психом, даже ухом не повел на этот оклик. Так и продолжал себе выколачивать беззвучную сонату по внутренней обшивке, а та под его руками удивительным образом меняла форму. Лучше было вообще не смотреть в ту сторону, на одухотворенный профиль Скиттлса и его руки, бегающие по контурам воплощающихся механизмов, иначе созерцателя постепенно охватывала первозданная жуть. Вдобавок казалось, что между сумасшедшим и кораблем происходит некий сакральный акт, не предназначенный для посторонних глаз.

Джей сморгнул, отвернулся от жути, дабы уберечь на месте остатки крыши, и прищурился в сторону доктора. Прикинул, что рубашка у него самого одна и мыть ею полы – слишком красивый жест.

– Халат снимай, – буркнул он, и доктор возмущенно вскинул брови, явно собираясь отправить Джея куда-нибудь.  
– Че-го? – начал было он, сбиваясь на какой-то несусветный тягучий акцент.  
Предупреждая собственное распределение по известному адресу, капитан повторил:  
– Давай-давай, скидывай. Не собираюсь радовать вас обнаженкой. Если уж меня расстреляют или мы разобьемся, я хочу остаться прилично одетым.

Подрезанная на лету реплика Накоя осталась невысказанной. Он молча пожал плечами и отдал капитану требуемое, оставшись во вполне цивильном, хотя и немного пожеванном виде.  
Джей подвернул рукава и приступил к уборке. Этот самый халат проще было бы похоронить с почестями, чем носить дальше, однако в качестве тряпки он вполне еще мог сгодиться. Впрочем, покуда они препирались, большая часть крови успела то ли свернуться, то ли, черт ее знает, впитаться в гладкий темный пол. Для очистки совести Джей все же тщательно протер все гипотетические пятна, добрым словом поминая юность и жалея, что не служил в свое время на субмарине. Когда он дополз до ног Скиттлса, протерев за компанию и некогда белые тапки, окружающий черный мир вдруг засветился отраженным голубоватым сиянием.

Кэп поднял голову. Над головой, на уровне лица Скиттлса, сейчас драматически освещенного, возник белый прямоугольник, расчерченный пунктирной сеткой. Очевидно, обшивка поддалась продолжительным ухаживаниям психа и родила экран навигации. Или же что-то, чрезвычайно похожее на экран навигации.  
Вдоль пунктиров двигались светлые точки. Судя по всему, кольцо окружения становилось все уже, готовясь окончательно сомкнуться вокруг них.

Когда Скиттлс произнес: «Я добился требуемого результата», в его голосе не звучало торжества. Как будто он констатировал очевидный факт. Небо синее, вода жидкая, а я сделал то, о чем говорил. Когда он потыкал теперь уже в экран, воздух наполнился низким протяжным гудением, еле слышным зудом, и очертания смазались. На миг, не больше. Не отводивший глаз от экрана Джей понял, что картинка тоже изменилась: скопление точек осталось в стороне, и еле заметные темные фоновые контуры стали другими.

– Вот только скажи что-нибудь про гиперпространственный скачок, – пробормотал он, медленно поднимаясь на ноги и отбрасывая в сторону скомканную тряпку. Если бы халат не был из голубой материи и если бы не было так темно, Джей, пожалуй, заметил бы, что кровь, все-таки оставившая следы на ткани, точно не была красной.  
– Ничего не могу сказать про гиперпространство, не имея достаточно данных, – на полном серьезе ответил псих, только что, кажется, спасший их всех. Хотя не факт. – По-видимому, механизм реагирует на ассоциации, но я не уверен в этом твердо. В любом случае, мне удалось перенести нас в пределы твоего дома, Джей.  
– Очень надеюсь, что эта дура не взломала мне паркет!

Но опасения Крика касательно дуры не оправдались, потому что, как выяснилось, в понятие «дом» у Скиттлса входил и гараж.  
Когда, по мановению пальцев психа, в корабле снова прорезался люк, первым, кого увидел вылезший наружу Джей, был соседский петух и две его зазнобы.

– Ну надо же, снова петух! – обрадовался псих. – Я как раз надеялся его увидеть, нам с ним надо многое обсудить!

Это, кажется, было не самой хорошей идеей. Очень не хотелось бы, чтобы на крики петуха прибежал его хозяин, выяснять, в чем тут дело.  
– Давай как-нибудь потом, а? – попросил Джей психа и замахал на кур руками: – Брысь, брысь! Давайте отсюда! Валите, откуда пришли!

Курицы возмущенно заквохотали, но все же развернулись и неторопливо побрели к выходу, всем своим видом показывая, что это их собственное решение и Джей им вовсе не указ. Петух, поколебавшись, пошел следом.  
Джей проводил кур до двери и захлопнул ее поплотнее. А затем обернулся и посмотрел на штуковину. В лесу она казалась гораздо больше – капитан никогда не заподозрил бы, что тарелка легко влезет в его гараж. Но нет, она вписалась просто идеально. Правда, куда теперь деть машину…

– Машина! – воскликнул Джей, внезапно вспомнив. – Нужно ее оттуда забрать! Если ее найдут и проверят номера, то мне несдобровать!  
– Перевезти ее на корабле будет проблематично, – услужливо сообщил Скиттлс. – Я все еще не до конца разобрался с системой управления и…  
– Нет, нет, я и не говорю про корабль! – махнул рукой Джей. – Я просто вызову аварийку. Если еще не поздно.  
– В самом деле, почему бы столь фантастическому везению не продержаться еще какое-то время, – язвительно отозвался на это доктор, осматривая разбросанные в беспорядке инструменты и углы гаража, разве только мхом не заросшие. – Только стоит поторопиться, пока действие зелья окончательно не выветрилось.

Джей, странным образом смутившийся перед новым гостем из-за состояния своего гаража (который теперь походил еще и на небольшой инопланетный автосервис), испытал желание съездить доку по зубам. Легонько и скорее для профилактики, большей частью из-за этого нелогичного смущения. А также из предчувствия, что доктор так и будет себя вести всю дорогу. Правда, сколько той дороги еще осталось – это другой вопрос.

Пару секунд поборовшись с этой недостойной слабостью, капитан вышел из схватки победителем. Все-таки призвание защищать гражданских и медиков, пусть даже и очень наглых, так просто не пропьешь.  
– Так, девочки, давайте-ка все в дом, пока мои бдительные соседи никого из вас не запеленговали, – устало произнес он, подталкивая обоих своих странных спутников к двери и далее, к тропинке в тени гаража.  
Доктор Накой, по-видимому, не подозревающий, какая опасность обошла стороной его челюсть, оглянулся в сторону соседского поместья.  
– Порадуйте мою старую впечатлительную печенку, мистер Джей, – начал он, – скажите, что ваш сосед – русский агент под прикрытием...  
– Он русский, но это еще не значит, что он кгбист, – вступился капитан за честь соседа-куровода. Время от времени мистер Набоков заходил к нему на огонек, и вместе они довольно успешно душили зеленого змия. Это рождало чувство некоторой солидарности с мелким и драчливым, как его собственные питомцы, русским.

– Что ж, в любом случае русская мафия – нечто страшное. Пойдем-ка поживее, Пятьсот-Тридцать-Шестой-И-Последний, – философски заключил Накой, похлопав снова отвлекшегося на живую природу психа по спине. Тот отреагировал своеобразно, даже не удивив уставшего удивляться Джея:  
– Меня зовут Скиттлс. Джей говорит, что меня зовут Скиттлс.

В глазах дока отчетливо прочиталось все хорошее, что он по этому поводу подумал, однако ему хватило ума промолчать.

Войдя в дом, Скиттлс уверенно устремился к знакомому дивану в гостиной и утвердился на нем с видимым удовольствием, чинно уложив руки на колени. Явно собрался здесь, на диване, жить. Накой пристроился рядом с ним, производя типичные докторские манипуляции: пощупал пульс, проверил зрачки, оттягивая сумасшедшему веки, что-то спросил вполголоса. Тем временем Джей, вызвав автопогрузчик для несчастного форда, брошенного за городом, повесил трубку на рычаг и заметил, что на белом пластике остались маслянисто-зеленые следы. Его собственная рука была перепачкана тем же самым. Совершенно точно не травой, а подсыхающей жидкостью. Последняя жидкость, до которой он дотрагивался, была кровью психа. Само собой, все произошедшие события – странные сны, глюки, лечебница, краткий вояж на инопланетном агрегате, – убедительно доказывали, что Скиттлс едва ли был земным существом. Однако хотелось уже какой-то ясности.

– Док, на два слова, – негромко позвал Джей, рассматривая цветную полосу поперек ладони. – Кажется, назрел суровый мужской разговор. Пойдем выйдем.

– Ну, а теперь рассказывайте, – обратился он к доктору, когда они вышли на кухню.  
– Что именно?  
– Да все, в общем-то. Давайте начнем с того, что у вас за больница. Я так подозреваю, что у вас там не просто психов держат, – сказал он и продемонстрировал Накою руку в зеленых пятнах. – Я теперь тоже во все это вляпался, буквально и фигурально, и мне хотелось бы по крайней мере знать, что это за «все это».  
Доктор воззрился на него оценивающе и пару секунд помолчал.  
– А я думаю, что лучше вам ничего не знать, – наконец произнес он мрачно. – Мы тут у вас надолго не задержимся. Завтра уйдем. А вас никто не видел, если повезет – вашей машины тоже. С происшедшим вас ничего не связывает, так что вы спокойненько вернетесь к своей распрекрасной пасторальной жизни, будете хлебать пиво перед телевизором… кстати, а пиво у вас есть?  
Джей молча кивнул и полез в холодильник.  
– Держите, – сказал он, протягивая одну бутылку доктору и отхлебывая из второй. – Только, боюсь, вы плохо врубаетесь в ситуацию. Это и понятно, – злорадно добавил он, смерив Накоя не вполне дружелюбным взглядом. – Вы простой доктор, в таких делах не разбираетесь. Но поверьте бывшему полицейскому – так просто остаться ни при чем тут не выйдет. Поздно уже. К тому же, даже если меня никто не заподозрит, куда пойдет вы? Думаете, вас так просто отпустят?  
– Куда, куда, – раздраженно и несколько смущенно пробормотал доктор, который явно не знал ответа на этот вопрос. – Ну, в Мексику пойдем, или куда в таких случаях обычно ходят? Вы правы, я простой сельский доктор, подробностей не знаю.  
– Пешком? Или поедете на чем-нибудь? А документы и деньги у вас есть? А тарелку с собой заберете? – невинно спросил Джей.  
– Какую тарелку? – опешил доктор.  
– Которая припаркована у меня в гараже. Раз уж я совсем ни при чем, у меня она остаться не может.  
– Ладно, я все понял, – вздохнул Накой, тоже делая большой глоток. – Я все вам расскажу. Но запомните, – он помахал у Джея перед носом указательным пальцем, – вы сами об этом просили!

Как оказалось, психушка, в которую так рвался Скиттлс, была на самом деле исследовательским центром, причем не абы каким – центр был основан для изучения остатков особо неудачливой инопланетной формы жизни, которая закончила свое существование в этом же самом лесу уже лет как шестьдесят тому назад. Пред учеными стояла задача – изучить геном пришельца, а затем создать гибрид, добавив инопланетные гены к генам человека. Как можно было догадаться из порядкового номера Скиттлса, успех пришел далеко не сразу.

Собственно, что-то такое Джей и подозревал, и теперь его подозрения с блеском подтверждались одно за другим. Капитан не курил уже очень давно (хотя бы в чем-то стоило себя ограничивать), однако сейчас ему нестерпимо захотелось закурить. Ударить по стрессу никотином, да уж. Ну или надраться в полнейший хлам, потом проснуться с неподъемной головой и обнаружить, что Скиттлс, док и тарелка были всего лишь частью длинного пьяного сна. И снова зажить своей пенсионной жизнью, выразительной и яркой, как засохший между страницами прошлогоднего отчета таракан. Как там выразился доктор Эн – «пасторально хлебать пиво перед телевизором», время от времени влезать в местные драки и в конце концов самому в этом всем засохнуть жалким насекомым? Ну спасибо.

Нет, капитан Крик не собирался под старость лет переквалифицироваться в капитана Блада. Однако тайный зов несбывшегося все-таки звучал в его крови, доказательством чего служил хотя бы его выбор профессии. Правда, риск и романтика, о которых он мечтал, начиная карьеру, в итоге обернулись довольно рутинными занятиями. Так что отказываться от внезапно, хоть и поздновато, подвернувшейся приключенческой истории он не собирался. Даже себе не признаваясь в этом.  
Вдобавок к этим чувствам примешивалось слабое чувство стыда за свою принадлежность к расе людей.

Все эти размышления о роли Джея Крика в судьбе человеческого континуума промелькнули в его голове, не утруждаясь складываться в слова.  
Джей допил свою бутылку и, когда доктор смолк, прицельно швырнул в него – увы, не бутылкой, а всего лишь вопросом.  
– Вот только за каким чертом это все, а, дорогой док?

Тот изобразил непонимающую гримасу. Бровями он играл не хуже, чем Армстронг на саксофоне.  
– Какого черта, говорю, – повторил кэп, свирепея. Накопившееся нервное напряжение требовало эмоциональной разрядки. – У каждого из них могла быть собственная жизнь.  
– О-о-о, вот давайте не будем начинать дискуссию о недопустимости и аморальности, – Накой понял, чего от него добивались (или прекратил притворяться непонимающим), и снова разозлился. – Я же не лезу рассуждать о ваших коповских методах... к примеру, добычи информации, хоть и осуждаю их!  
– Вам мало своих уродов на Земле? – прошипел Джей, игнорируя аргументы доктора и старательно понижая голос, чтобы это не донеслось до ушей Скиттлса. – Непременно нужно новых плодить?  
– Вы ничего не понимаете, героический капитан, – сокрушенно покачал головой док. – И я не собираюсь обсуждать с вами этическую сторону...  
– Что вы сделали с _ним_? – Джей махнул рукой в сторону гостиной и ожесточенно метнул пустую бутылку в мусорный бачок. Попал. Загрохотало. Док не успел ответить – в ответ на шум на пороге нарисовалась долговязая фигура.  
– Джей? – обеспокоенно спросил предмет обсуждения. А потом посмотрел в сторону обескураженного доктора с легкой, пока еще не оформившейся угрозой. – Джей, все в порядке?  
– Потрясающе, – одними губами произнес док. Потом продолжил уже вслух, нейтральным тоном. – Объект демонстрирует привязанность.  
– Этот объект мне тут много чего… продемонстрировал, – пробормотал капитан себе под нос, а затем ответил Скиттлсу: – Все окей, приятель, не волнуйся. Мы просто разговариваем.  
– Разговаривать полезно, это улучшает социальные навыки, – кивнул Скиттлс, успокоившись, и снова удалился на облюбованный диван, чинно сидеть, сложа руки на тощих коленках.

Джей снова посмотрел на доктора.  
– Видите, даже псих считает, что нам нужно поговорить.  
– Не называйте его так! – скривился Накой. – Он не псих и не сумасшедший. Возможно, сейчас он не в лучшей интеллектуальной форме, потому что ему приходилось колоть сильнодействующие…  
– Какая разница, как я буду его называть! – взъярился Джей. – Уколы ему делал не я! В вашем этом центре его запер не я! И умственные способности у него не на высоте не по моей вине! Какое право вы имеете попрекать меня, когда сами делали такое, о чем, я уверен, мне вообще лучше никогда не узнать, чтобы я мог по-прежнему относиться к вам как к человеку, а не как к какому-нибудь нацистскому отморозку!  
Доктор дернулся так, будто его ударили.  
– Вы правы, – прошипел он. – Я делал такое, что навсегда останется на моей совести. Но вы думаете, мне этого хотелось? Думаете, я мечтал с детства колоть полупришельцам психотропную дрянь, чтобы они ненароком не использовали свой разум в полную силу? Думаете, я когда-нибудь пошел бы на это, если бы не… – доктор на секунду замолчал и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. – Ладно, – продолжил он. – Я вам все расскажу. Думаете, мне самому очень нравится во всем этом участвовать? Думаете, я бы не распустил все заведение к чертовой матери, если б мог?! Вот скажи мне, господин коп, как, по-твоему, он вообще вчера оказался на воле? Сам сбежал? Под лекарствами, из заведения строгого режима?  
– Неужели ты его отпустил? – догадался Джей. – Да, Скиттлс же обмолвился, что это ты дал ему с собой таблетки!  
– Да, я, – доктор внезапно сбавил обороты и выглядел почти смущенным. – Конечно, надо было лучше все продумать. Но кто же знал, что этот дурак потеряет свои лекарства и вернется обратно? Да и о документах для него я как-то не подумал. Не стоило отпускать его под кайфом.  
– Это точно, – кивнул Джей. – Он же практически ничего не соображал!  
– Да нет, – еще больше смутился Накой. – Это я был под кайфом. Принял там одну штуку… ну и проперло меня как следует. Сразу все таким несправедливым показалось. Нельзя мне, видимо, ничего, крепче пива пить. – Кажется, и пиво доктору тоже было не рекомендовано, даже в небольших количествах. Доктор удивительным образом слегка окосел уже после первой бутылки. Создавалось впечатление, что к алкоголю он непривычен. Джей сомневался, что Накой был бы с ним так откровенен, если бы не бутылка.  
Доктор тем временем продолжил свою исповедь:  
– И ведь я не первый раз на этом прокалываюсь. Ты думаешь, почему я вообще там работаю? Я раньше был доктором в Рэд-Элмс, знаешь там заведение? – Джей кивнул. – Так вот, однажды я тоже принял кое-чего по дури, и тут мне как стукнуло. А у нас там был один буйный, которому разрешали с его девушкой переписываться. Вот я и думаю – день святого Валентина же на носу, а бедный псих заперт здесь, даже любимую навестить не может! Дай-ка я его отпущу. Ну и отпустил. А тот маньяком оказался. В общем, у девушки пять ножевых ранений, чудом выжила, а меня должны были лицензии лишить. Но тут как раз появился доктор Джонс и предложил мне перейти к нему, чтобы работать над, как он сказал, «особым проектом». Я тогда столько бумаг подписал! Целую пачку. Ну и вот. – Накой пожал плечами.  
Джей хмыкнул:  
– А я гляжу, ты сострадательный малый. Чуть что, всех на волю отпускаешь. Вот и Скиттлса теперь…  
– Да Пять Три Шесть же практически гений! – горячо воскликнул доктор. – А тут у него период размножения начался, разум помутился, и мы начали ему колоть всякую гадость, что б он в больнице никого… ну, то есть, чтобы ничего страшного не случилось. То есть, это я думаю, что это период размножения. Доктор Джонс считает, что Пять Три Шесть попросту спятил и теперь бесполезен. Говорит, пора новый образец делать. А я думаю, что помешательство временное! – Доктор поднял в воздух указательный палец и перешел на лекторский тон. – Попросту говоря, он как лосось.  
Джей хмыкнул. По правде, на лосося Скиттлс совсем не походил. У него даже и жабр-то не было.  
– У этих пришельцев, видимо, раз в сколько-то там лет начинается этакий нерест. И пока пришелец пару не найдет, его мозг нормально функционировать не может – гормоны зашкаливают, так что у него все мысли об одном. Пять Три Шесть надо не уколы делать, а партнера найти, и побыстрее. А если ему столько всякой дряни колоть, сколько мы кололи, то у него от гениальности и следа не останется. Нет, я и на трезвую голову думал его тайком отпустить, но боялся. А тут меня такая решимость взяла – дай, думаю, отсыплю ему с собой таблеток на первое время, чтобы он с препарата слез плавно и безболезненно, и проведу мимо охранника, пока тот дрыхнет на посту. Ну и отсыпал. И провел. Но надо было самому Скиттлсу все объяснить, он же только версию доктора Джонса слышал и думал, что без лекарств попросту сойдет с ума! Вот и вернулся обратно, идиот!  
– А вдруг этот ваш доктор Джонс прав? – спросил Джей. – Скиттлс вроде не вел себя как озабоченный маньяк. Меня он, во всяком случае, насиловать не пытался. А если это потому, что ему люди, ну, для этого не подходят, то смысл его отпускать?

Накой постучал пальцем по виску:  
– Просто у него все проходит не так, как у людей. У него все в голове. – Он снова замолк и смерил Крика специальным докторским взглядом, будто ему только что пришло что-то в голову. – И сдается мне, что поисками пары Скиттлс тут все же занимался. Вы сказали, что Скиттлс вам тут много чего демонстрировал. И что это было? Происходило с вами что-нибудь странное?  
– Странное? Вроде галлюцинации, когда мы убегали из центра?  
– У вас была галлюцинация? – нахмурился Накой. – Долго? Опишите, что конкретно вы видели?  
– А разве вы сами… ну, ничего не увидели? – спросил Джей, напрягая память. Воспоминания о происшедшем были размытыми и сумбурными, и теперь казались скорее отрывками из дурацкого малобюджетного фильма, увиденного когда-то давно, много лет назад, да еще и на нетрезвую голову. Почему-то Джей был уверен, что галлюцинации случились не с ним одним, они были массовыми. Почему, он теперь уже вспомнить затруднялся.  
– Нет, я ничего не видел. У меня «слишком закостеневший разум», – доктор изобразил в воздухе кавычки и кивнул в сторону гостиной, – по мнению Скиттлса, во всяком случае. Я просто отключался на какое-то время и не мог воспринимать происходящее. Был как в сильном тумане, проще говоря. Вы видели что-то конкретное?  
– Да, – кивнул Джей, и тут вспомнил, что навело его на мысль о групповом психозе, – я видел пустыню. Много красного песка. А еще там были пришельцы.


	3. Chapter 3

– Много красного песка, говорите? – пробормотал доктор, постукивая пальцами по щеке. – Берроузом увлекаетесь?.. Все-все, спокойно, капитан, – торопливо прибавил он, видя, что рука Джея нацелилась на его воротник. – Пришельцы, говорите? Они пытались с вами общаться?  
– Угу, пожали руку и подарили пакет акций «Боинг Компани». Во имя укрепления межпланетных связей. Пришить они меня пытались!  
Тут Джей несколько покривил душой – долговязые призраки не столько угрожали ему, сколько угрожающе мерцали в пыльном отдалении. Однако он почему-то не сомневался, что стоило им только дорваться до него – и капитан перестал бы быть.

– Очень мило. Сердцебиение, одышка не мучают? – тут Накой с легким скептицизмом окинул взглядом фигуру Джея и договорил: – ...в последние два дня особенно? Головная боль, может быть? Особенно после этих ваших мультфильмов про красную планету.  
Джей, слегка оскорбленный намеком на собственные лишние килограммы, подумал еще немного, припоминая, и отрицательно качнул головой.  
– Это хорошо, – задумчиво хмыкнул док, все никак не выпадающий из модуса домашнего врача. Жестом указал Джею повернуть лицо к свету и цепко всмотрелся в его глаза. – На лампу смотрим. Не морга-а-ем... Черт.

Джей, крайне заинтересованный в том, что такого нервный доктор рассмотрел в его зрачках и как это связано со Скиттлсом, напряженно спросил:  
– Что вы там нашли, док? Копию секретных карт со спутника?  
– Увы. Совершенно ничего интересного. Пара лопнувших сосудов, реакция на свет обычнейшая. А без оборудования я больше ничего вам не скажу. Черт возьми. Моя бедная славная лаборатория.

Видимо, в память о безвременно погибшей лаборатории док уже сам выудил из холодильника еще пару бутылок. Джей подумал, что со всем этим надо кончать как можно скорее – если Скиттлс напоминал крупного спокойного пса, то Накой вел себя как теща, приехавшая погостить на недельку. И если эта неделька грозила растянуться до бесконечности, то лучше уж федералы и чужие. Ха-ха.

–Ладно, – подал голос доктор, – неважно, забудьте все, что я только что наговорил. Пока все равно рано судить о том, что происходил со Скиттлсом. Недостаточно данных. И меня все сказанное ни в коей мере не оправдывает. Простите, что прочел вам лекцию, хотя вы этого не заслужили. На самом деле я должен был бы поблагодарить вас за все, что вы сделали для Пять Три Шесть. В общем, спасибо!  
– Ну, я тоже не хотел так на вас срываться, – пожал плечами Джей в качестве извинения. – Окей, проехали.  
– А знаете, что самое забавное, мой добрый капитан? – насмешливо протянул док и икнул,. – Все лекарства, как и всё оборудование, сгорели в огне. В очистительном пламени, я б сказал. И теперь нам с вами остается только следить и ждать, когда пробьет полночь. Когда взойдет полная луна. И если вдруг, не дай бог, доктор Джонс все же прав, то мы увидим не лосося, а волка во всей красе!  
– Ты закусывать не пробовал? – поморщился Джей, надеясь, что обратный переход на «ты» доктора слегка отрезвит и собьет с этого отвратительного проповеднического тона. Подействовало, док сошел с лирических рельсов.  
– Мне больше нечем блокировать этот нечеловеческий разум, Джей. У-у-у, страшно? – он широко развел руки в стороны, оставаясь серьезным и злым. – Я все еще могу увести его в леса, к чертям медвежьим, пока он окончательно не превратился в неизвестную науке тварь. Мы даже не на пороховой бочке сидим, кэп, – мы сидим на ядерном снаряде. Чувствуешь, как начало припекать задницу?  
– Я это чувствую уже вторые сутки. По-моему, задница привыкла, – рассеянно ответил Джей, инспектируя холодильник на предмет хоть какой-то еды – не хватало ему ужравшегося пророка для полного счастья. Увы, из еды были только чипсы и эти проклятые овощи.  
Их-то он и выставил на стол.  
– Ужин подан, доктор, Скиттлс! – громко оповестил он, почему-то почувствовав себя матерью двух трудных подростков.  
Псих явился сразу же и чинно уселся за стол, сложив перед собой ручищи и с ожиданием глядя на пустую тарелку.  
– Овощи сами в тарелку не попрыгают, – сообщил ему Джей. – Накладывай давай.  
– А я не голоден, – с вызовом сказал Накой, отхлебывая из бутылки.  
– Тогда иди спать, – посоветовал ему Джей, посмотрев в затуманившиеся глаза. – В ту комнату, на диван.

Только теперь ему пришло в голову, что гостей нужно будет уложить спать, а его холостяцкая развалюха для этого ну никак не приспособлена – и, если доктора он отправит на диван, то Скиттлса деть ему будет совсем уже некуда.  
Тот, будто прочитав его мысли, оторвался от художественного выкладывания овощей на тарелку согласно одному ему известной системе и посмотрел на капитана:  
– Я бы предпочел сегодня не спать, – уведомил он Джея. – Во-первых, как показал вчерашний вечер, ваши таблетки малоэффективны, – он на секунду задумался и покачал головой, – что, конечно, странно, так как в центре таблетки обычно действовали хорошо. Не так, как уколы, конечно. Возможно, они отличаются по химическому составу, несмотря на свой цвет.  
– Ага, весьма вероятно, – пробормотал Джей.  
– Таблетки? Вы давали ему какие-то таблетки? – взвился доктор, который так и не ушел спать, хотя, судя по его виду, ему уже давно пора было это сделать.

Джей кивнул и залез в шкаф.  
– Ага, вот такие, – кивнул он, бросив на стол пакетик с драже. – Говорят, очень помогают. От всего.  
Доктор выразительно закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал, а Скиттлс, уставившийся на тезку, задумчиво сказал:  
– Пожалуй, сегодня я все-таки приму две голубых. На всякий случай. Но далее я принимать таблетки не планирую. Мне все объяснили, я в лекарствах не нуждаюсь.  
Джей хотел было спросить, кто это ему все объяснил – Скиттлс имел в виду явно не сегодняшний разговор с пьяным доктором. Но потом передумал, испугавшись ответа. Ну объяснили, вот и ладно, вот и хорошо. И если уж псих теперь тоже считает, что в волка в ночи превращаться не будет, может быть, доктор Маккой все-таки прав со своей теорией о лососе. Озабоченный, но мирный псих всяко лучше безумного маньяка-убийцы!  
– Ага, прими-прими, - усмехнулся Накой, который, кажется, вообще прослушал половину, – главное, не запивай их, а жуй. Совет доктора. А я спать пошел.  
– Спокойной ночи, доктор Накой, – вежливо сказал Скиттлс.  
– Угу, спокойной ночи, доктор. Одеяло в шкафу. – Джей уселся напротив психа, который как раз закусил свою таблетку капустой брокколи и теперь задумчиво жевал, видимо, наслаждаясь необычным вкусом. – Ну, а ты что планируешь делать ночью? Ремонтировать летающую тарелку?  
– Не ремонтировать, – объяснил псих. – Я планирую ее изучать.  
– Отлично, – сказал Джей. – Только ты это, изучай ее поосторожнее. Постарайся никуда на ней не улететь.  
Скиттлс принял это заявление к сведению, обдумал и авторитетно заявил:  
– Нет, подобное не должно случиться, если я верно понял основной принцип передвижения аппарата...  
– Так я о чем тебе и говорю. А вдруг неверно понял? Улетишь тогда куда-нибудь в Австралию. Я не поеду тебя оттуда вытаскивать.  
Псих, сосредоточенно склонивший голову набок, подверг пристальному рассмотрению и это предложение тоже. Он уже собрался было отвечать, но Джей махнул на него вилкой:  
– Забудь. Я пошутил. Но с тарелкой все равно аккуратней.

Скиттлс недоверчиво глянул на него, видимо, не одобряя шутку – как прозвучавшую, так, похоже, и в принципе все порождения чувства юмора. Капитан почувствовал себя несколько оплеванным и в очередной раз с легким сожалением подумал – за языком надо бы следить повнимательней. Вот только как бы еще научиться следовать этому правилу?  
Остаток ужина дожевали в молчании. Из комнаты доносились звуки устраивающегося на ночлег Накоя: стук чего-то опрокинутого, раздраженная брань, щелчок выключателя, скрип дивана, брань, заключительный аккорд. Потом все стихло. Джей взялся за посуду, справедливо рассудив, что поросшая плесенью мойка не добавит ему очков популярности в глазах проснувшейся публики...

Кстати, а с чего это вдруг его стало беспокоить мнение доктора? Возможно, потому что присутствие дока как будто гарантировало некую надежность – не то, чтобы он мог контролировать это чудо генетики, но по крайней мере Накой мог подсказать, чего от Скиттлса ждать. Сейчас же, опять оставшись наедине с... инопланетным разумом, Джей ощутил некоторую неуютность.

Псих будто буравил его спину глазами – кэп прямо физически ощущал немигающую тяжесть этого взгляда в районе хребта. Впрочем, это могло быть и остеохондрозом. Наконец Скиттлс, не дождавшись, пока Джей, покончивший с тарелками и теперь ожесточенно надраивающий плиту, обратит на него внимание, подошел ближе и деликатно подергал его за рубашку. Не слишком ожидавший физического контакта капитан дернулся и хорошо приложился лбом об угол шкафчика. Шипя от злости и потирая ушибленное место, Джей развернулся – сумасшедший выжидающе смотрел на него.  
– Мне можно вернуться к кораблю? – выдал Скиттлс, глядя пристально и теребя его за рукав. Капитан испытал настоятельную потребность вслух спросить у бога, за что ему все это, но геройски удержался от риторики.  
– Конечно, иди! Только на глаза никому не попадись. И к курам не приставай, во имя неба!  
– Куры не представляют собой задачу первостепенной важности, я могу заняться ими позже, – согласился Скиттлс, наконец отцепился от капитана и двинулся к выходу. Прошло с десяток секунд, в течение которых Джей напряженно прислушивался, не донесется ли снаружи шума и криков. А по истечении десяти секунд бросил предаваться чистоплюйским излишествам и выбежал во двор. Мало ли чего может выкинуть, оставшись в одиночестве, условно сумасшедший тип со сверхспособностями и заторможенными реакциями.

Во дворе было тихо и пустынно – даже кур было не видно и не слышно. Из гаража тоже не доносилось ни звука. Джей осторожно двинулся к двери, но остановился, так и не дойдя до своей цели. Кто его знает, чем безумец занимается внутри? Может, он там слился с кораблем в экстазе, а Джей сейчас войдет и застанет его со спущенными ментальными штанами. Фигурально выражаясь. Капитан постоял еще несколько секунд, колеблясь, а потом решительно развернулся и пошел назад. Правда, далеко он не ушел, так как за спиной раздалось знакомое квохтание, а затем голос Скиттлса пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, но очень похожее на «весьма интересно!».  
Все желание оставить психа в покое как рукой сняло. Джей в очередной раз повернул на сто восемьдесят градусов и решительно вошел внутрь.

Оказалось, что за жизнь и здоровье домашней птицы он зря переживал – петуха никто не трогал. Тот важно расхаживал вокруг корабля, время от времени о чем-то гордо кудахтая. Люк корабля был открыт, и внутри виднелся белый халат со Скиттлсом внутри. Псих стоял к люку спиной, положив руки на два полукруглых выступа, покрытых разноцветными мигающими огоньками и больше всего похожих на гигантскую грудь в неоновом бюстгальтере.  
На появление Джея Скиттлс никак не среагировал, увлеченно сжимая разноцветные выступы и время от времени бормоча себе что-то под нос.  
Джей стыдливо опустил глаза. Затем снова поднял. Помялся на месте. Посмотрел на дверь. На петуха, который наградил его презрительным взглядом. На белые тапки с обутыми в них одной чистой и одной очень грязной ногой. Что делать дальше, было решительно непонятно. С одной стороны, он чувствовал себя так, будто вторгся в самый неподходящий момент, а с другой – ведь уже вторгся, отступать поздно? Успокоенный этой мыслью, Джей шагнул вперед, в черную дыру – и тут же почувствовал горячий сухой ветер, которому внутри штуковины уж точно было неоткуда взяться.

Джей замер на полусогнутых ногах, опасаясь, что сейчас снова начнутся глюки с песком и барханами, но на этот раз ничего подобного не произошло. Горячий воздух продолжал дуть ему в левый бок, и все, больше ничего странного не происходило. Да и на этот раз сила ветра была вполне терпимой – с ног его не сдувало и на землю не роняло.  
– Эй, Скиттлс? – спросил Джей осторожно и сделал еще шаг вперед. – Можно к тебе?

Ветер сменил направление и теперь нежно подталкивал его в спину, что Джей расценил как положительный ответ. Он сделал еще пару шагов и замер у Скиттлса за спиной. Самым странным во всем этом было то, что Джей, хотя и был абсолютно уверен, что странный ветер дует только в его воображении, при этом знал, что Скиттлс ветер тоже чувствует. Нет, даже не так. Скорее этот странный воображаемый ветер был атрибутом Скиттлса, а Джей его чувствовал только из-за того, что психу, в силу какой-то прихоти, захотелось впустить его в свой пустынный ментальный мир. А еще сейчас Джей откуда-то знал, что в этом мире вместе с ними двумя присутствует и корабль тоже. Отсутствовал только петух – в мозгу Джея пронеслась мысль о том, что петуха приглашали, но он из вежливости отказался. Мысль была явно чужая и, судя по уровню абсурдности, могла принадлежать только Скиттлсу.  
– Скиттлс, ты там в порядке? – нерешительно повторил Джей в очередной попытке обратить на себя внимание чокнутого пилота (или же, судя по вкрадчивым телодвижениям того, сумасшедшего массажиста). Псих не реагировал, по крайне мере чисто внешне никак не показывал, что слышит обращенные к нему призывы. Возможно, причина стойкого игнорирования заключалась в том, что здесь его звали как-то по-другому. Например, государем Элендилом или еще как-нибудь, столь же скромно и незамысловато. Если уж внутри тарелки он приобретал королевское спокойствие и величие, то, наверное, и звать его должны были соответствующим образом.

Теплый бриз непонятного происхождения все так же мягко и равномерно дул в затылок; если не оглядываться, создавалось почти полное впечатление, что стоишь под потоком кондиционера. А если оглядеться, крыша могла бы съехать... У любого нормального человека. Капитан таковым себя уже не считал. Он осторожно дотронулся до гладкой полоски, окантовывавшей края входного отверстия, – и почувствовал, что инородный металл как будто отзывается на это прикосновение. Как будто где-то внутри непостижимого корабельного тела дрогнуло сердце-ядро, и плавная волна, разбегающаяся от эпицентра, коснулась пальцев Джея и вошла в его душу.

Джей вздрогнул, как от слабенького щелчка статическим электричеством, и поспешно отдернул руку. А в следующую секунду вдруг понял, что ему можно – и даже нужно – подойти к дикому пульту управления, за которым хозяйничал Скиттлс. Кажется, убежденность эта, как и предыдущая сумасшедшая мысль про петуха, исходила как раз от безумца.

Капитан осторожно двинулся вперед. Пол под ногами слабо фосфоресцировал, будто под его черной гладью пробегали золотистые нервные импульсы. Джей старался не слишком обращать внимание на ровный, еле слышный гул глубинного ритма, который установился и наладился в глубинах корабля как будто благодаря его любопытствующему прикосновению. Не обращать внимание получалось с трудом – попробуйте-ка пройтись по спине просыпающегося медведя. Или кита, если прикинуть масштаб. Да когда уже кончится этот бесконечный перегон от порога до Скиттлса?

Следующей была уверенность в том, что происходящее безопасно. «Страх убивает прочие ощущения», – подумал Джей не свою мысль и несколько оскорбился – его, полицейского со стажем, убеждают не бояться? Ха!

– Скиттлс, если это все-таки ты, то почему бы нам не общаться как все нормаль... вслух?  
Псих, наконец оказавшийся рядом, величаво развернул себя к Джею.  
– Речь несовершенна, – спокойно и лаконично объяснил он, потом уже привычным жестом потянул капитана за рукав и уложил его несопротивляющуюся руку поверх одного из выступов, сияющего рождественской елочкой. И Джей узрел глубокую темноту.

Темнота сомкнулась вокруг, и на миг ему показалось, что он потерял сознание. Потом из тьмы постепенно выступили тысячи точек-огней и обернулись, ох неужели, звездными скоплениями и пленками туманностей. Джей восхищенно следил, как картинка приобретает объем, все большую резкость и глубину, как она становится все красочней... И тут бескрайний космос оказался разрезан ровным голосом Скиттлса, о присутствии которого кэп успел благополучно позабыть:  
– Кажется, мне удалось обнаружить голографический атлас. С записью маршрута предыдущих пользователей корабля.

Вслед за этим картинка свернулась и исчезла, и Джей с некоторым недоумением обнаружил, что сумасшедший сгреб обе его ладони в свои руки. И смотрит так, будто выжидает одобрения. Или еще чего.

Джей выдернул руки и смущенно убрал их за спину, от греха подальше.  
– А репликатор с едой у них есть? Было бы неплохо сейчас перекусить чем-нибудь, кроме паршивого салата, – спросил он и сам поморщился от своей неудачной попытки понизить градус внезапной интимности.  
Скиттл, впрочем, принял все за чистую монету:  
– Это разумный вопрос, – кивнул он, – если мы собираемся воспользоваться кораблем, то питание будет нам необходимо. Положите руку обратно на стенку корабля.

Джей, немного помявшись, так и сделал, и сразу почувствовал присутствие алиенской машины не только снаружи, но и внутри собственного сознания.  
– Так создавшие эту штуковину были телепатами, да? – спросил он зачем-то.  
– Очевидно, так, – подтвердил Скиттлс, тоже касаясь стены длинными узловатыми пальцами. – Я же телепат.  
Из этого заявления следовало по крайней мере что Скиттлс считает пришельцев своими родственниками. Джей хотел было спросить психа о.. о чем-то еще не до конца сформулированном, но тут Скиттлс поднял вторую руку и поднес к голове экс-капитана.  
– Можно? – спросил он, нацелив пальцы ему на висок.  
– Как я могу ответить на тот вопрос, если вообще не понимаю, что ты собираешься сделать? – пробурчал Джей. – Ну давай уж, действуй.

Пальцы легонько пробежались по его коже и замерли в произвольных, на первый взгляд, точках.

На этот раз ветер задул со всех сторон сразу.  
– Почему здесь опять эти чертовы барханы? – спросил Джей, вцепившись свободной рукой в белый халат.  
– Барханы? Интересно. Могу я взглянуть? – пальцы на виске вдруг надавили сильнее, будто пытаясь проникнуть в мозг, но тут же вернулись к прежнему положению.  
– Полагаю, что это помехи связи, вызванные отсутствием у вас телепатических способностей, – заявил Скиттлс наконец. – Возможно, я вызываю у вас ассоциации с чем-то нецивилизованным, неразумным и неуправляемым. Постарайтесь откинуть свои предрассудки, это должно помочь.

Джей недоверчиво хмыкнул, выслушав объяснение и совет. Даже если первое и было верным, последовать второму было бы непросто – поверить в разумность и управляемость психа? Впрочем, проговорив в уме слово «псих», Джей понял, что давно уже Скиттлса таковым не считает. Да, тот конечно был слегка безумен, но, кажется, в объеме, приемлемом для гибрида пришельца с человеком.

И капитан честно попытался быть политкорректным. Запихнуть поглубже неподобающие для человека разумного мысли, точно грязные носки под диван при уборке, оказалось не так-то просто. Но и не запредельно сложно. Ну да, парень прихиппованного вида, ну да, большую часть жизни просидел на колесах и уколах, с каждым может случиться. А так почти нормальный, не пытается есть посуду и не уверяет в том, что он – реинкарнация далай-ламы. Пожалуй, самая большая патология в нем – это чрезмерная вежливость и манера изъясняться как у Большой Британской энциклопедии. И то, и другое излечимо в условиях жесткой реальности.

Отбившись таким образом от своего небольшого бремени белых, Джей для пущей сосредоточенности прикрыл глаза – и ощутил очередное необъяснимое. Попроси его штатный психолог описать эти ощущения, кэп смешался бы в словах, а потом, наверное, накатал бы рапорт с просьбой освободить его от необходимости посещать психолога. К счастью, сейчас ему не приходилось отвечать за свои действия ни перед кем, кроме разве что собственной совести. А перед нею вполне можно было раскрыться, не опасаясь удивленных взглядов.

Ощущение было умеренно диким. Как если бы он был приемником, лет эдак тридцать пролежавшим на чердаке в пыли и паутине, – и тут за него наконец-то взялись умелые руки. Разгонявший его мысленных пауков Скиттлс, невидимый сейчас, одобрительно произнес (то ли над самым ухом, то ли уже внутри головы):  
– Отлично, Джей. Ты определенно делаешь успехи. Для полного устранения помех попробуй представить себе... хотя бы белый лист.

Джей хмыкнул. Представил. Покрутил его так и эдак, потом, забавляясь, мысленно написал на нем неприличное слово в четыре буквы. Фыркнул, тут же вспомнил, что мысли его прозрачны и наблюдаемы, и с некоторым смущением открыл глаза. Скиттлс, все еще не отнявший пальцев от его виска, смотрел на него со смешанным выражением недоумения и неодобрения.  
– Извини, Джей... Кажется, у нас возникло взаимное непонимание. Если я правильно понял, мы собирались установить связь с системой репликации. А теперь ты... имеешь в виду другую физиологическую потребность?  
В последний раз так сильно Джей, осознавший очевидную дурость своего поступка, краснел лет эдак семь-девять назад, когда судьба и дела службы занесли его в один подпольный гей-бар. Там, помнится, нравы были такие вольные, что... Не надо об этом вот прямо сейчас, не надо.

– Кхм. Совершенно верно, Скиттлс. То есть совершенно верно то, что ты неправильно понял, – Джей наконец смешался и умолк, чтобы не запутаться окончательно и психа не запутать.  
– А что, у глагола fuck есть еще какие-то смыслы, приемлемые в приличном обществе, кроме прямого значения? – неожиданно заинтересовался фразеологией безумец. Угораздило же. Вот что ему, Джею, было представить солнышко, а?!  
– Нету, – буркнул изнывающий от угрызений совести кэп, между делом отводя руку Скиттлса в сторону. Как перед ребенком выматерился неосмотрительно, честное слово. – Извини. Так что там с репликатором?

Скиттлс посмотрел на свою руку, отведенную на безопасное расстояние от виска капитана, и поднял бровь.  
– Руку клади обратно! – вздохнул Джей.

Репликатор они нашли без труда – возможно, дело было в том, что Джей порядком проголодался, а корабль явно реагировал на любые телепатические пожелания. Или, вернее, репликатор их сам нашел, выперев из стены двумя странными полыми шарами, украшенными все теми же разноцветными огоньками.  
– Полагаю, мы можем его опробовать, – сказал Скиттлс, убирая руки и от корабля, и от капитана, чтобы сложить их за спиной, как чинный профессор после бани.  
–А это не опасно? – спросил Джей.  
Голод голодом, а есть непонятно что непонятно откуда ему вовсе не хотелось.  
– Насколько я понял, корабль подстраивается под нужды использующих его, – пояснил Скиттлс важно. – Во время слияния разумов он считал информацию о нашем физиологическом строении, так что еда должна соответствовать нашим вкусам и потребностям.  
Джей склонился над новообразованием и заглянул в одну из дыр.  
– Но пока здесь ничего нет, - пожал плечами он. – Ни соответствующего вкусам, ни потребностям. Точно все сработало как надо?  
– Я уверен, что задержка объясняется исключительно необходимость перенастройки… – начал Скиттлс, и тут штуковина ожила.  
Обе дыры быстро заполнились чем-то блестящим и похожим на серебристые шары из ртути, каждый размером чуть больше бейсбольного мяча. Левый шар был чуть темнее, а правый имел золотистый оттенок. Впрочем, более съедобным на вид это его не делало.

– Полагаю, что наш ужин готов, – объяснил Скиттлс и с храбростью настоящего безумца схватил блестящий мягкий мяч. Тот сжался под его пальцами, будто был сделан из чего-то упругого, но не сломался и не растекся.  
– Пожалуй, я пас, – начал Джей, – да и тебе не советовал бы… эй, эй, что ты! Только не ешь его!

Скиттлс не обратил на его панический тон никакого внимания и величественным плавным жестом отправил серебристую фиговину прямо в рот. А затем совершенно спокойно откусил кусок и начал задумчиво жевать, будто это была обычная булка.  
– Да что ты делаешь! – воскликнул Джей и в расстройстве со всей силы стукнул по стене.

Та водянисто всколыхнулась и начала втягивать в себя импровизированную микроволновку. Или холодильник. Или, черт возьми, репликатор. Джея это, признаться, совсем не огорчило, однако Скиттлс неодобрительно посмотрел на капитана, будто на расшалившегося ребенка, и в последний момент ловко выхватил из выравнивающейся стены и его рацион тоже.  
– Попробуйте, – сказал он официальным тоном, протягивая ему второй шар. – Еда достаточно необычная, но приятная на вкус.  
– Ага, как же! – нервно хмыкнул Джей, оглядывая психа на предмет первых признаков умирания. Тот пока не кричал от боли и в судорогах не бился, но это ничего не значило. А ведь его и в больницу не отвезешь – наверняка беглеца уже разыскивают по всему штату! А даже если Скиттлса и не ищут, кто знает, что у него там внутри? Может, у него сердце на месте печени и легкие вместо наружных половых органов! Конечно, с ними был доктор, но в способности Накоя сейчас поставить диагноз и вылечить психа от отравления непонятно чем Джей сильно сомневался.  
– Джей, – укоризненно посмотрел на него потенциальный мертвец, все еще выглядя подозрительно здоровым. – Я чувствую исходящие от тебя негативные эманации. Ты зря беспокоишься – со мною ничего не случится. Корабль не испытывает ни ко мне, ни к тебе негативных чувств. Наоборот. Он считает нас своими временными владельцами и готов во всем повиноваться., И он старается как лучше.  
– Ага, главное, чтобы у него при этом не получилось как всегда! – мрачно заметил Джей, немного успокаиваясь.

Почему-то тому, что сказал сейчас Скиттлс, ему хотелось поверить безоговорочно и надолго. Возможно, дело было в том, что в корабле он и правда чувствовал себя как дома. Только вот Джей пока не был уверен, что дело тут в транслируемых ментально намерениях корабля. Возможно, он чувствовал себя в этой странной черной инопланетной штуковине в безопасности из-за того, что за ее пределами ему грозило быть арестованным и, в лучшем случае, отправленным на пожизненное содержание в какой-нибудь милый домик, вроде того, где держали Скиттлса.

С легким опасением все же отведав даров инопланетной кухни (ничего особенного, на дежурстве ему доводилось есть дрянь и похуже, вроде картошки из «Макдональдса»), Джей прикинул, как дальше жить. В активе у них межзвездный корабль, который, по словам Скиттлса, хорошо относится к ним обоим, – это плюс. На хвосте у них сидит, по ходу, вся федеральная полиция и более серьезные организации – это минус. И просто чудо, что этот минус еще не ломится в дверь с требованием немедленно открыть. На руках у Джея по-прежнему два нахлебника: безумец без документов (полу-Чужой, полупсих) и нервный доктор – это тоже минус. Два минуса. С самим Джеем происходит нечто странное, это тоже сложно отнести к категории отличных происшествий. Словом, минусов набиралось столько, что можно было бы огородиться ими, как частоколом, а под единственный из плюсов улечься и успокоиться наконец. Мысль не слишком веселая, зато представляющаяся весьма здравой в данной ситуации.

Сдохшая машина, кстати, тоже не добавляла настроению позитива. Джей подумал, что чуть раньше стоило бы позвонить совсем не техникам с погрузчиком, а бывшим коллегам – сообщить, что фордик якобы угнали. В случае чего тогда можно было бы доказать свою полную непричастность к этому темному делу, если спецагенты ФБР появятся на пороге. Точнее, когда они появятся. В любом случае, когда они здесь появятся, будет поздно что-либо предпринимать – космическую хреновину не прикроешь старой курткой. Значит, надо собирать немногочисленные вещи и спешно линять отсюда. Хотя бы в ту же Мексику, а там видно будет. В конце концов, где-нибудь в зарослях чапарраля и кактусов прятаться легче и веселей, чем в среднеамериканской глубинке.

Джей решительно тронулся к выходу из тарелочки, намереваясь для начала хотя бы собрать рюкзак с необходимым. По ощущениям, после ужина прошло не больше пары часов – едва ли доктор успел проспаться, но времени у них всех было не слишком много. Можно было бы растолкать служителя медицины и обсудить с ним детали предстоящего бегства. Заодно уточнить, не держит ли дока здесь что-нибудь жизненно важное. Что-нибудь вроде подписки о невыезде или хромой бабушки, живущей исключительно за счет социального пособия и зарплаты внука.

Однако жизнь внесла свои коррективы в планы Джея. Нервное напряжение и продолжительные нагрузки с непривычки нанесли коварный удар по самочувствию бывшего полицейского. Не успев дойти до выхода, он почувствовал легкое неприятное покалывание в грудине, которое быстро переросло в боль. «Еще чего не хватало!» – успел возмущенно подумать он, а потом в ногах приключилась неожиданная слабость, и Джей сел прямо на черный мерцающий пол, прислонившись спиной к подрагивающей стенке. Воздух стал густым и вязким, и вдоха хватило только на то, чтобы позвать безумца по имени. Фразу насчет доктора и аптечки Джей даже не успел закончить. Впрочем, не успел Джей и увидеть того, как метнулся к нему псих от своего пульта, едва только затих искаженный болью голос.

В беспамятстве не было ни красного песка, ни жаркого воздуха пустыни – был свежий черный ветер с проносящимися мимо размытыми полосами звезд, бьющий в лицо и вливающийся как будто в самое сердце. Постепенно возвращаясь в сознание, в первую очередь кэп почувствовал, что боли уже нет – она ушла так же плавно и вкрадчиво, как и появилась. А рядом с ним сидел Скиттлс, выражение лица которого было крайне встревоженным, а рука лежала на груди капитана в отставке. Аккуратно против засбоившего сердца. Не оставалось никаких сомнений в успешно проведенной реанимации. Пожалуй, стоило бы задуматься о методе ее проведения... но Джей не стал. Жив – значит жив.

Увидев, что Джей снова проявляет признаки жизни, Скиттлс руку убрал, но остался сидеть рядом, встревоженно заглядывая в глаза.  
– Сегодня я двигаться в путь не советовал бы, – сказал он вдруг, будто прочитав панические мысли Джея до того, как его сердце решило слегка отдохнуть от работы. – Частые ментальные контакты создают повышенную нагрузку на сердце, а при вашем нездоровом образе жизни это может быть опасным.

Капитана такая проницательность уже даже и не удивила.  
– Откуда тебе знать, здоровый ли у меня образ жизни? – проворчал он и попробовал подняться на ноги.  
Голова кружилась, так что для верности пришлось ухватиться за Скиттлса.  
– Мы провели тройное слияние разумов, – объяснил псих ровно, – вы, я и корабль. Так что теперь ваш образ жизни мне известен в подробностях.  
Джей надеялся, что все-таки не во всех. От некоторых биографических фактов Скиттлса хотелось бы уберечь, А о некоторых подробностях собственной жизни капитану и самому хотелось бы забыть.  
– Почему тогда мне про твой образ жизни ничего не известно? – спросил он мрачно, начиная медленно двигаться к выходу.  
– Совсем ничего? – заинтересовался псих. – Это очень интересно. Перенос остаточного эмоционального фона и ярких воспоминаний обычен для глубокого слияния. Возможно, вы просто еще не поняли, что получили мои воспоминания. Они могут всплыть позже.  
– Вот будет приятный сюрприз, – пробормотал Джей. – Ладно, поехали. И что теперь? Ты предлагаешь просто пойти и лечь спать? Чтобы утром обнаружить под дверью федералов, или еще кого похуже?  
– Именно, – серьезно кивнул псих. – Ведь теперь мы в любой момент можем переместиться отсюда в любую точку мира. Я полностью разобрался с управлением корабля.  
– А… – только и сказал Джей.

Спать им пришлось вдвоем, в интимной близости – кровать у Джея была не очень-то широкой. Раньше присутствие чужого мужского тела в собственной кровати капитана никогда бы не смутило – ну, мало ли что бывает. Выпили с коллегой после работы, добрели до дома, нашли первую попавшуюся кровать и в ней и остались. Но с психом он чувствовал себя неловко. Может быть, после ментального тройничка в корабле считать Скиттлса совсем чужим теперь не получалось, на хорошего приятеля псих точно уж не тянул, так что как относиться к нему, было совсем непонятно.

Джей улегся к стене лицом и долго не мог заснуть, отчасти из страха, что сердце снова выдаст какой-нибудь финт, отчасти из-за того, что в голове крутились планы спасения, один безумнее другого, отчасти из-за тепла от длинного и тощего тела, оккупировавшего вторую половину кровати. Скиттлс, кстати, выдавал тепла как мощная грелка. Джею и раньше замечал, что руки у того всегда горячие, но как-то не задумывался над этим.  
– Эй, ты там спишь? – спросил он громким шепотом.  
– Нелогичный вопрос, – отозвался Скиттлс вполне бодрым голосом. – Если бы я спал, то как бы я мог ответить…  
– Да-да, не суть важно, – перебил его Джей. – Ты там в порядке? У тебя нет температуры?  
– Температура есть у всех. Температура моего тела выше, чем у обычного человека, но для меня нормальна и составляет тридцать семь целых и восемь десятых градуса, – живо пояснил псих. – Что-нибудь еще?  
– Нет, это все. Спи дальше.  
– Как я могу «спать дальше», если до этого бодрствовал…  
– Неважно! Спокойной ночи, в общем.  
– Спокойной ночи, – вежливо ответил Скиттлс, и снова наступила тишина.

Если Джей и видел что-то во сне, наутро он этого не помнил категорически. Да и не собирался вспоминать - в жизни были другие, куда более насущные проблемы. Запытав очередную порцию овощей горячей сковородой до состояния завтрака и вываливая овощное месиво в тарелку, Джей старался вести себя непринужденно, делая вид, что «ничего не было». За подобное поведение он и сам готов был мысленно надавать себе по щекам, приводя в чувство: подумаешь, прочистка мозгов инопланетным миксером, ну да, сон в одной постели с инопланетным же мутантом – ничего постыдного, тем более для бывшего копа. Хотя если разбираться пристально и дотошно, по факту выходило чуть ли не хуже, чем если бы они со Скиттлсом действительно переспали. Подумать только, теперь полупсиху известны девичья фамилия матери Джея и то, с кем и когда Джей потерял девственность. Впрочем, непохоже, что хоть какой-то из этих фактов приводил бы Скиттлса в смятение. Но что сделано, то сделано, оставалось только держать лицо.

Поэтому Джей с преувеличенной бодростью стучал посудой и дверцами шкафов, пару раз уронив крышку сковороды, гремел столовыми приборами и даже насвистывал с фальшивой бодростью какой-то популярный мотив. Возможно, «Человека-ракету». Скиттлс по-дачному сидел на пороге раскрытой двери, вытянув ноги в пространство двора, и опять общался с местной фауной – кур к нему тянуло как магнитом, и с утра пораньше они уже явились на поверку. Может быть, сумасшедший теперь сканировал их скудные птичьи разумы в надежде на жареные факты. Иначе откуда такая тяга к живой природе?

На грохот посуды из комнаты выполз Накой, трагичный, как постановка «Гамлета» в театральном кружке. Несмотря на небольшое количество выпитого накануне, похмелье у дока было как у Джея после ярмарки, если не злее. Джею пришлось на собственном опыте убедиться, что «доктор трезвый» – это практически пушистый котенок по сравнению с «доктором пьяным», однако же «доктор похмельный» с легкостью делал две своих остальных ипостаси на поле недовольства жизнью. И это несмотря на привычное обывательское мнение, что доктора всю дорогу отираются возле спиртов и поэтому пьют как списанные лошади.

Опровергая подобную ересь всем своим видом, заупокойно мрачный Накой долго и с удовольствием пил холодную воду прямо из-под крана, а потом повернулся к присутствующим лицом. Потянул носом воздух, божественно благоухающий тушеной капустой, и недовольно скривился.  
– Еще пара дней на этом подножном корму, и мы начнем мычать и бить копытом, все трое. А я, к сожалению, не ветеринар.  
– Не нравится еда – выход вон там, – парировал Джей, показывая вилкой в ту сторону, где Скиттлс задушевно общался с белыми птицами. На этот раз все было пристойно, без истеричных куриных криков – видимо, им удалось-таки найти общий язык.  
– Конечно, не нравится! – вызывающе ответил док, усаживаясь за стол. – Но перед лицом обстоятельств я вынужден смириться с вашей паршивой стряпней.  
С этими словами он завис над своей порцией еды, сжав виски руками, и с легким стоном умолк.  
– Скверно? А я говорил вам насчет закуски, – не без сочувствия хмыкнул Джей, прожевывая несправедливо оскорбленную Накоем овощную смесь. – Скиттлс, заканчивай там. Все остывает.

Псих с легким сожалением оставил белокрылых собеседниц и величественно принес свое тощее тело к семейному столу. Начиная раскопки в своей тарелке, он с интересом посмотрел в сторону страдающего Накоя.  
– Доктор, вам плохо? – с научным интересом спросил он, словно никогда в жизни не видел страдающего от абстиненции человека. Доктор дернул щекой, как будто кто-то укусил его из-под стола.  
– Нет, ...Скиттлс, я полностью счастлив. А то, что у меня сейчас взорвется голова, это мелко и незначительно. Разве что Джею придется отмывать потолок.  
– Боже, верни нам кроткого и справедливого доктора из вчерашнего дня и забери этого подкидыша, – прожевал Джей вместе со своими кулинарными изысками. – Скиттлс, с ним все в порядке. Не умеет пить, а берется. Кстати! Ты можешь ему чем-нибудь помочь?

Скиттлс внимательно присмотрелся к нахохлившемуся доктору, потом отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Голова не взорвется, это единственное, что я могу сказать. А помочь ему так же, как тебе, Джей, я не смогу. Слишком высокий барьер сопротивляемости.  
Накой посмотрел на них обоих сквозь скрещенные пальцы.  
– Великолепно. Чего я еще не знаю, мистер Заботливый Полицейский?  
– Пользуясь вашими терминами, сущие пустяки. Вчера Скиттлс, кажется, спас меня от инфаркта, – с некоторым смущением ответил Джей, чувствуя, что доктору об этом неплохо бы и знать. Примерно так же было признаваться лечащему венерологу – неловко, но надо.  
– Кажется, мальчики, вы неплохо сработались в паре, – буркнул Накой, снова уходя в себя. – Я осмотрю вас, Джей. Потом. Когда-нибудь.

Джей уже хотел было возмутиться полным отсутствием врачебной этики доктора, после чего тот наверняка начал бы бурчать что-нибудь язвительное, а Скиттлс вмешался бы в разговор со своей обычной солянкой из наивности и научных фактов, но утренняя идиллия была нарушена.  
Вчерашнее чувство необходимости срочно бежать и прятаться с утра рассеялось. Все трое неторопливо завтракали, убаюканные обыденной атмосферой – видимо, зря. Потому что не успел Джей открыть рот, чтобы ответить доктору, как в дверь постучали.

Джей посмотрел на Накоя, а тот на него.  
– Вы кого-нибудь ждете с утра, капитан? – спросил доктор хриплым шепотом.  
Джей покачал головой, в то же время лихорадочно обдумывая план действий. Возможно, стучал сосед, чтобы поинтересоваться, не забредали ли к Джею его куры. Но это казалось маловероятным – русский любил поспать, а уж в выходной раньше полудня точно никогда не вставал. А других вариантов вроде как и не оставалось – жизнь бывший капитан полиции вел одинокую, и постучать ему в дверь с утра было решительно некому. Ну, кроме вычисливших его военных, фэбээровцев или пришельцев.

Так что, особо обдумывать тут было нечего, оставался только один выход – воспользоваться новоприобретенным инопланетным средством передвижения, как и предлагал вчера Скиттлс, и смотаться на нем куда подальше, пока еще не поздно.  
Джей перевел взгляд на психа.  
– Быстро в гараж, – сказал он, ткнув пальцем в нужном направлении. – Через дверь в коридоре, а не через двор. И вы доктор, тоже. Я захвачу свой пистолет и к вам присоединюсь. Давайте, быстро и тихо! Осторожнее, эта дверь со стороны гаража завалена хламом, тише открывайте!  
Псих, к счастью, не стал спорить. Доктор тоже. Оба послушно двинулись в коридор, Накой даже на цыпочках, чтобы не шуметь.

В дверь снова застучали.  
– Эй, есть тут кто-нибудь? – спросил грубый мужской голос.  
Джей не обратил на него внимания и бросился в комнату, на ходу соображая, что брать с собой. Документы, оружие, что еще? Неплохо пива бы захватить, а то алиенский репликатор вряд ли сможет пропитать им свои серебряные шары… впрочем, сейчас было не до выпивки. Джей подхватил перевязь для пистолета, сам пистолет, патроны, водительские права, бумажник и в последний раз огляделся, пытаясь понять, не забыл ли чего-нибудь важное.  
– Хозяин, открывайте! – настойчиво повторил голос.


	4. Chapter 4

И тут Джей вспомнил про машину. Аварийка! А он-то уже напридумывал себе ужасов. Джей шумно выдохнул от облегчения и прекратил метаться. Хотя… почему сюда-то? Фордик должны были отправить в ремонт, а потом Джей своим ходом туда бы добрался и забрал свою многострадальную развалюху. Что-то здесь все равно не сходилось. В любом случае, решил он, если это и правда сотрудники аварийки, проснувшись с бодуна, отбуксировали его форд не туда, куда надо, то пусть бросят машину у его дома, оставят счет и проваливают. Отвечать Джей им все равно не собирался, из осторожности.

Он все так же тихо вышел из комнаты и направился к приоткрытой двери в гараж. Молодцы ребята, подумал он, осторожно толкая дверь. Сумели открыть ее практически бесшумно, несмотря на завалы хлама с другой стороны. Он перешагнул через коробку с инструментами и пару десятилитровых бутылок из-под воды и, подняв глаза, обнаружил, что гараж лишился главной своей достопримечательности – корабль пропал.  
Скиттлса с доктором тоже не было видно, зато у выхода во двор стояли несколько незнакомых Джею фигур. Из-за того, что свет бил из дверей во двор, а в гараже было темно, рассмотреть эти фигуры как следует он не сумел, но, кажется, на них была военная форма?..  
Джей хотел было тихо отойти обратно, в дом, но, во-первых, услышал у себя за спиною шаги, а во-вторых, одна из фигур повернулась в его сторону и спросила командным голосом:  
– Джей Крик, я полагаю?

Отпираться от очевидного было бессмысленно. Фигура вступила в полосу света и обернулась представительным военизированным типом. Естественно, на широких плечах типа обреталась синяя куртка с круглой эмблемой и тремя буквами, неизбежными, как судьба. Джей обреченно вздохнул – ФБР все-таки явилось по его душу.  
– Так точно, сэр.  
– Майор Мадд, отдел национальной безопасности, – отрекомендовался безымянный до тех пор гость. – Не желаете ли пройти с нами в качестве свидетеля?  
– А если я скажу «нет» – надо думать, это никакой роли не сыграет? – кисло осведомился Джей. В своем полицейском прошлом, в связи с далеко идущими последствиями экстремальных ситуаций, ему изредка доводилось сталкиваться с ребятами в подобных куртках. И каждый раз столкновение заканчивалось не в пользу полиции, а в последний раз – и вовсе плачевно для Джея. Так что фэбээровцев он недолюбливал не только как обыватель, но и по служебным обстоятельствам.  
– Капитан Крик, – задушевно начал майор. Как правило, таким тоном говорят «давайте не будем?», а потом укладывают лицом на капот и зачитывают права. – Пока что только в качестве свидетеля. Если решите демонстрировать свою нелояльность и далее, демонстрация закончится арестом.  
– Хотите показать, что у вас уже все схвачено? – мрачно гнул свою линию Джей. – Окей. Давайте без размахивания подавляющими приемами. Я иду с вами. Только скажите своим, чтобы они не слишком разбрасывали мои вещи, я как раз прибрался накануне вашего визита.  
– Сразу бы так, капитан, – едва ли доброжелательная улыбка, проклюнувшаяся на лице Мадда, являлась таковой по своей истинной сути. Он хлопнул Крика по плечу, провожая его к дверям, и Джей неодобрительно покосился на него. Майор был относительно молод и потому отличался фамильярностью. Однако возмущаться не стоило, хотя бы по причине, озвученной Маддом чуть раньше. Можно было сдержать собственную нелюбовь к людям в синем и не хамить – Джею необходимо было оставаться свободным. Или относительно свободным.

Впрочем, начало допроса оказалось настолько неожиданным, что с желанием нахамить даже и бороться не пришлось – Джей просто о нем забыл после первого же вопроса. Ибо майор Мадд, усадив Джея на стул в его собственной кухне, с совершенно серьезным видом спросил:  
– Итак, что вам известно о научно-исследовательском центре имени З. Кокрейна?  
– Имени кого? – опешил Джей.  
– Кокрейна, – майор склонился над Джеем в классической позе угрожающего фэбээровца. – И не говорите, что вам ничего не известно. Вы там были. Вчера.  
– А, вы о том здании в лесу?  
– Именно. Как вы с ним связаны?  
Дело принимало какой-то абсурдный оборот. Вместо того чтобы допытываться, куда пропала летающая тарелка, или, на худой конец, – куда дели генетически модифицированного больного, майор решил поинтересоваться, что Джей знает о больнице. О которой, по правде сказать, Крик не знал практически ничего, в чем тут же и сознался.  
– Я случайно оказался там вчера, майор, – сказал он чистую правду. И продолжил не вполне чистой ложью: – Машина сломалась, а мне нужно было в Литтл-Валлей, вот я и решил идти через лес. Об этом центре я даже и не слышал, а когда увидел, что там все горит, поспешил обратно к дороге – думал позвать на помощь. Но потом понял, что помощь и без меня подоспела, так что просто ушел домой.  
Выдав эту порцию незамутненного вранья, Джей изобразил на лице самую приветливую улыбку, на которую был способен в сложившихся обстоятельствах.  
– Вы уверены? – продолжил гнуть свое фэбээровец, будто существование в лесу больницы было гораздо интереснее присутствия на ее территории пришельцев. –Никто и никогда не рассказывал вам о центре?  
– Да дался он вам! – воскликнул Джей, выведенный из себя странными вопросами. – Будто это не ваше заведение!  
– Что вы хотите этим сказать? – спросил Мадд и навис над Криком, угрожая придушить его своим огромным животом.  
– Ну, я думал, что это правительственная шарашка, – стушевался Джей. – Разве нет? Там было столько ваших, что я решил...  
– Неверно решили, – снизошел до объяснения Мадд. – Центр незаконный. Шестьдесят лет назад там была больница для психических больных, но ее потом прикрыли, за нарушение санитарных норм. А здание так и осталось стоять, никому не нужное. И если бы не вчерашний пожар, мы бы никогда и не узнали, что центр-то все еще работает, только вот занимаются там не помощью психам, а опытами над людьми. Так что, мистер Крик, если вам станет что-то известно, если услышите что-нибудь подозрительное...  
– Да-да, я понял, – кивнул Джей. – Как только, так сразу... в смысле, свяжусь с вами в случае любых новостей.

Однако Мадд не выглядел осчастливленным заверениями Джея и не спешил убираться вместе со своими людьми (которые сейчас с непонятными целями рассеялись по участку, попинывали разбросанные банки, но при этом выглядели занятыми делом. Русский сосед с недоверчивым видом наблюдал за происходящим из окна своего обиталища, но лично появляться на этом празднике закона не собирался).

Когда Джей уже подумывал напомнить майору, где находится входная дверь, тот довольно неожиданно объявил:  
– Собирайтесь, капитан. Поедем.  
– Но я все уже сказал! – заартачился было Джей, впрочем, не прилагая особенных усилий, дабы не будить ненужной майорской подозрительности.  
– Сказали, сказали, – поддакнул Мадд. – Сказанное подтвердите в письменном виде, поставите пару росчерков на анкете... Словом, выполните свой долг честного гражданина.

Все это довольно неприятно пахло. Запирая двери и усаживаясь в повидавший виды фургон, Джей сердито подумал, что связаться с федералами – все равно что вляпаться в жвачку или в другую, куда менее приятную субстанцию, причем с головой. Сходство налицо: свобода передвижения ограничена, люди посматривают косо и без посторонней помощи зачастую не выбраться.

Фургон резво двинулся прочь, и Джей выглянул в окно, пытаясь понять, куда его везут.  
В дальний путь Джея никто не провожал: Скиттлс с доктором исчезли, прихватив корабль, сосед задвинул жизнерадостную шторку в цветочек и окончательно сделал вид, что его здесь нет и никогда не было, и даже куры куда-то задевались.  
Ехали они долго – по ощущениям, до самого областного центра.  
Ощущения не соврали. Выйдя, наконец, из машины, Джей размял затекшие ноги и огляделся по сторонам. Взгляд тут же уткнулся в знакомое высокое здание с зеркальным фасадом, которое, после нескольких лет, безвылазно проведенных в компании кур на фоне пасторальных пейзажей, казалось угрожающе инопланетным. Впрочем, вероятно, угрожающим оно выглядело вовсе не по причине дизайна в стиле хай-тек. Просто Джей здесь уже был. Сюда его привозили пять лет назад; и что характерно, тоже для допроса. Только в тот раз говорили они не о пришельцах и незаконных издевательствах над психами, а о том, что некоторым рядовым полицейским не следует совать свой нос куда не следует. В результате того разговора тогда еще принципиальный капитан полиции Крик лишился значка и отбыл на досрочную пенсию. Над результатами предстоящего разговора думать вообще не хотелось.

Впрочем, началось все тихо и мирно, в лучших традициях игры в доброго и злого полицейского. Его усадили, выдали картонный стакан не такого уж омерзительного кофе, а затем предложили пересказать все заново. Если бывший капитан что-то и усвоил за время службы, так это то, что нельзя путаться в показаниях. Хорошо, что, несмотря на объемы потребляемого пива, память его еще не подводила и повторить собственную ложь он мог в точности. Это Джей и сделал. А затем еще раз.  
Кажется, его брали на измор.  
Когда вопрос «а что вы вообще делали в лесу?» прозвучал в третий раз, Джей мысленно вздохнул, подавил желание вставить в рассказ несколько пикантных подробностей о сексуальной жизни психов или ответить стихами (а что, неплохой бы рэп получился!), просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию допрашивающих, и еще раз послушно пересказал свою версию событий. В уме представляя, как вокруг фэбээровца кружат маленькие члены с ангельскими крылышками, время от времени ласково тыкаясь в череп. Этот прием всегда спасал во время скучных допросов – независимо от того, на какой стороне стола ты находился.

Не подозревая об опасности, нависшей над его головой, представитель власти обошел стол и фамильярно уселся на его угол, сократив расстояние между собой и Джеем до неприличного. Нарушение личной зоны, это мы тоже проходили.  
– Капитан! – начал он так задушевно, что Крику невольно захотелось поморщиться и пересесть. Тем более что от майора несло дешевым одеколоном и потом. – Вот смотрю я на вас и вижу хорошего …человека, попавшего в неважную ситуацию. Зачем вам вся эта тягомотина? Гляжу на вас и невольно вспоминаю своего отца…

Джей отпил из стаканчика и, уставившись в пространство между левым локтем Мадда и дверным косяком, отстраненно подумал, что, попади в эту ситуацию Скиттлс – ему, с его-то мутантской обостренной чувствительностью, пришлось бы куда тяжелее…  
Скиттлс, непонятно как образовавшийся как раз на траектории взгляда Джея, помахал ему ручкой из-за майорского локтя. Джей изумленно выпучил глаза, сморгнул, но знакомый долговязый силуэт и не подумал исчезнуть. Майор, заметивший оживленную мимику допрашиваемого, коротко и быстро оглянулся. Джей приготовился действовать – бить майора, опрокидывать стол, орать, еще что-нибудь вытворить, только бы выиграть время для неразумного Скиттлса (какого черта он вообще приперся сюда?!). Но Мадд снова обернулся к капитану – и в голубых глазах фэбээровца не отражалось ничего, кроме легкого удивления.  
– Вам нехорошо? – участливо спросил он. – Сердце? Астма?

Неужели явление урода народу состоялось для одного только Джея? Скиттлс, по-прежнему стоявший у дверей, показал глазами на Мадда и для верности потыкал в его сторону пальцем – отвлеки внимание, мол.  
Крик понял.  
– Да, знаете, что-то… прихватило! – начал он, весьма убедительно растирая грудь и начиная картинно задыхаться. Слегка. Благо что память о недавнем сердечном приступе была более чем свежа.  
Майор сполз со стола и склонился над Джеем, нависнув над ним подобно небольшой туче.  
– Воды? Может быть, доктора? Сейчас позову!  
Джей утвердительно закивал, но позвать врача фэбээровцу не удалось. Дверь бесшумно отворилась, и сквозь нее прошел еще один Скиттлз. Пройдя мимо своей первой копии, он как-то ухитрился слиться с нею в единое существо; и это существо, мягко подкравшись к Мадду со спины, цепко ухватилось за мясистый загривок майора рукой, сложенной наподобие клешни. Глаза Мадда придурошно закатились, тело обмякло, и Скиттлс осторожно опустил его на пол, все так же удерживая за плечо одной рукой.  
На всем протяжении этой маленькой забавной сцены Джей довольствовался ролью немого пучеглазого зрителя, но когда майор удобно улегся на полу, капитан не выдержал:  
– Что здесь происходит?! – яростно зашептал он, вложив в этот шепот всю свою врожденную экспрессию. Скиттлс невозмутимо приподнял брови – точно всю жизнь до этого момента занимался тем, что укладывал баиньки пузатых фэбээровцев и гладил их по начинающей лысеть голове… кстати, зачем он это сейчас делает?  
– Ничего страшного, Джей, – успокаивающе произнес Скиттлс, продолжая растирать виски бессознательного Мадда. – Все хорошо. Теперь все будет хорошо.

Дверь легонько скрипнула, и Джей вскинул голову. Цирк продолжался: в комнату вошел Накой и – Крик окончательно разуверился в способности своих глаз и мозга адекватно воспринимать реальность – огромный белый леггорн. Похожий на одного из тех, что разводил сосед Джея, только очень рослый, достающий Накою почти до пояса. Но как будто этого было мало – на выпуклой груди петуха поблескивало нечто, напоминающее медаль. Джей прищурился, всматриваясь, – небольшой блестяший кругляш именно медалью и оказался. Ну или орденом. По крайней мере, красная шелковая лента и выбитые на металле символы наличествовали, хотя явно не относились ни к одному известному экс-капитану языку.  
У Крика засосало под ложечкой, и он впервые с начала всех этих безумств всерьез задумался, а не белая ли это горячка. Если летающая тарелка и полупсих-полупришелец еще как-то укладывались в его систему координат, то курицу с орденом на груди его разум признать реальной ну никак не мог.  
– Ну здравствуй, белочка! – упавшим голосом произнес Крик.  
– Я вовсе не белочка, – ответил петух, который, как оказалось, обладал хорошо поставленным приятным баритоном и отличной дикцией. И при этом говорил, не открывая клюва. – Я курица обычная домашняя, как сказали бы вы, земляне. Но в Федерации планет я известен как коммандер Никккуккокик. И не беспокойтесь, вы не сошли с ума, – добавил петух, увидев, что Джей сошел с лица и явно собирается то ли хлопнуться в обморок, то ли с криками бежать сдаваться в ближайшую дурку. – На самом деле я не говорю, а транслирую свои мысли телепатически.  
– Это меня полностью утешило, – с некоторым сарказмом откликнулся Джей, наконец поднимаясь на ноги. – Что делаем дальше?

Слова капитана-курицы и правда вывели его из ступора – белая горячка или не белая, неважно, решил вдруг Джей. Он все равно будет действовать так, будто все происходит наяву. Потому что, если это все взаправду, а он упустит свой шанс принять участие в самом безумном приключении из всех возможных, Джей весь остаток бездарно растраченной жизни будет кусать собственные локти.  
– Прошу следовать на корабль, – телеграфировал очередную мысль петух. – Скиттлс, вы закончили?  
– Да, память о Джее полностью стерта, – по-военному четко отрапортовал псих и наконец-то оторвался от головы Мадда. – Можем выдвигаться.

И они выдвинулись. Тарелка оказалась припаркована на крыше здания, куда им удалось добраться без каких-либо препятствий со стороны фбровцев. Принимая во внимание разбросанные на их пути бесчувственные тела, скорее всего это было связано с внезапно открывшейся способностью Скиттлса стирать память. Или не внезапно?  
«Интересно, а мою память он не трогал? – промелькнула у Джея крамольная мысль. – А то ведь нерест и все такое». Вдруг они со Скиттлсом на пару уже отложили где-нибудь под грязной раковиной кладку крупной красной икры, а Джей просто не помнит об этом? Сумасшедший-то теперь вовсе не казался безумным, а по версии доктора Накоя возвращение разума могло быть связано только с тем, что нерест прошел успешно.  
Джей на бегу потряс головой. Нет, Скиттлс с ним никогда бы так не поступил, он был в этом уверен на все сто. Может, тот просто нашел для своих нужд кого-то другого. Например, капитана-курицу. И эта мысль Джею тоже совсем не понравилась. Нет, почему-то думать о том, что Скиттлс может выбрать кого-то другого, а не его, было неприятно. Неужто он ревновал? Вот это номер! Экс-капитан даже хихикнул, поняв, что за чувство гложет его изнутри, и петух бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд.  
– Быстро в корабль! – кинул он Джею очередную мысль. – Мы не можем тут задерживаться. Чем быстрее мы уберемся, тем меньше будет проблем.  
– Разумно, – ответил Джей вслух и нырнул в открытый люк.

Внутри ждали они. Те самые фигуры из галлюцинации с пустыней и ветром, которые так напугали Джея у горящей психушки.  
Кирк отшатнулся и наткнулся спиной на горячие руки Скиттлса.  
– Все нормально, – произнес тот таким тоном, которым обычно говорят с сумасшедшими. – Они вас не тронут. Это мои родственники.  
– Ах вот как! – пробормотал Джей, не спеша подходить к новоявленным родственникам поближе. И подозрительно их оглядывая.  
Те казались вполне человекоподобными, только вот уши у них были острыми, как у каких-то дурацких эльфов, да еще цвет кожи был не вполне человеческим – лица оживших галлюцинаций казались зеленоватыми. Впрочем, возможно, дело было в освещении.  
– Добро пожаловать на борт, – один из родственничков Скиттлса сделал шаг вперед и растопырил пальцы в странном жесте. Джей попытался незаметно изобразить пальцами такую же фигуру, но у него ничего не вышло, так что он просто кивнул.  
– Меня зовут Сарег, и это корабль моего сына разбился на Земле шестьдесят лет назад, – объяснил он.  
– То есть вы отец того существа, гены которого использовали для создания Скиттлса? – дошло до Джея. – Ну нифига ж себе! И правда родственник!  
Если подумать, то явное сходство было налицо – Джей как-то раньше не задумывался, но у Скиттлса уши были острее, чем положено обычному землянину. Да и цвет лица казался каким-то болезненным. Кирк поначалу списал его на лекарства – у кого угодно испортился бы цвет лица после той гадости, которую кололи несчастному психу! Но, видимо, тут дело было в наследственности.

– Я понимаю, что ни вы, ни доктор Накой не причастны к гибели моего сына, – торжественно продолжил Сарег, – и не собираюсь причинять вам вред. Никаких неприятностей у вас не будет, не беспокойтесь, мы стерли память всем, кто нас видел и кто участвовал в недавних событиях. Но лучше нам поговорить в более располагающей обстановке – нужно многое объяснить.  
– Это точно, очень многое, – согласно пробормотал Джей. – Ну, тогда ведите!  
– Мы уже почти прилетели, – вступил в разговор капитан-курица.

Джей удивленно вскинул брови. Вот как? А он даже не заметил, когда корабль взлетел: тот двигался совершенно беззвучно.  
– А куда мы вообще летим? – спросил он.  
– Ты не поверишь, – встрял доктор Накой. – Я и сам вначале не поверил, думал, что сошел с ума. Но мы летим на космический корабль!  
– Нет, это сейчас мы в космическом корабле. А летим куда? – упрямо спросил Джей.  
– Да разве ж это корабль! – Накой развел руки, как рыбак, показывающий размеры только что пойманной рыбы. – Это так, летающее блюдце! А вот это, – он ткнул пальцем в сторону иллюминатора, – вот это Корабль!  
Джей повернулся и узрел свет.

Когда-то, в далекой романтической юности, а то и в детстве, ему снилось нечто подобное: невероятно большие, огромные корабли, похожие скорее на многоэтажные здания, но предназначенные для полетов в неизведанные глубины космоса – во сне последнее казалось само собой разумеющимся. Слишком красивые для того, чтобы существовать в реальности. И вот теперь один из таких снов, кажется, воплотился у него перед глазами.  
Корабль инопланетников был величествен и велик, точно целый город. Как библейский левиафан, поднявшийся к поверхности моря, как несказанный белый кит, он лениво возлежал на земной орбите, попирая собой голубое сияние земной атмосферы, точно гребень волны...

Доктор, похлопав Джея по плечу, прервал его восхищенную каталепсию.  
– Эй, мистер коп, у вас глаза горят, как у мальчика на рождественской елке! Не боитесь показаться несолидным? Как-никак мы сейчас представляем планету…  
– Полно вам, – с неожиданной мягкостью Сарег заступился за Крика, к этому времени уже немного справившегося со своим неуместным восторгом (с другой стороны, когда еще и впадать в лирику, как не при виде межпланетного лайнера?). – Мы знакомы с жителями, м-м-м, Земли лучше, чем вы можете предполагать. Но это достаточно длинная история, и лучше будет выслушать ее уже на самом корабле. Идем, там открывается шлюз.

На борту родного корабля капитан Никккуккокик как будто еще прибавил габаритов – теперь его глаза находились на уровне человеческих. Джей незаметно поежился: не очень уютно было стоять рядом с курицей в несколько футов роста, однако в желтых глазах капитана-петуха светился спокойный острый ум, внушающий уважение. Впрочем, шпоры четырехдюймовой длины на мощных капитанских лапах внушали уважение не меньшее.

Сарег заговорил, обращаясь к петуху:  
– С вашего позволения, коммандер, я провожу этих джентльменов в переговорную и разъясню ситуацию.  
– Как вам будет угодно, – капитан вежливо склонил голову. – Будьте моими гостями.  
И разнородная компания, состоящая из людей, остроухих пришельцев и одного гибридного мутанта, покинула шлюзовую камеру.

Изнутри межпланетный корабль уже не казался таким огромным, но восхищал не меньше. Через множество длинных узких коридоров (стены сходились к потолку с небольшим наклоном, отчего коридоры слегка напоминали соты) Сарег вывел их в некое подобие конференц-зала. Во всяком случае, анфилада скамей и возвышение для оратора здесь присутствовали. Сразу за ораторской кафедрой на стене красовался, видимо, герб Федерации планет: во всяком случае, сочетание нарисованных звезд, их орбит и обязательной ветви какого-то геральдического растения наталкивало на эту мысль.  
Сарег не встал за кафедру, как можно было ожидать. Он указал доктору, Джею и собственному неродному сыну на одну из скамеек и сам опустился на сиденье напротив.

– Итак, господа, покуда наш добрый капитан занимается выполнением своих непосредственных обязанностей, позвольте мне внести некоторую ясность в происходящее. Для начала хочется сказать следующее: мне, как полномочному представителю Высшего дипломатического совета, следует извиниться перед вами за все доставленные вам неудобства. От лица Совета…

Накой поморщился, Джей махнул рукой – о роли, сыгранной человечеством в этой истории, обоим не хотелось даже думать, а этот еще извиняется.  
– Не так уж много мы и пережили.

На светло-зеленом лице Сарега и мускул не дрогнул – очевидно, процедура извинения была формальностью.  
– А теперь о главном, – продолжил он. – Вам обоим, конечно же, хочется знать, что произошло.

И Сарег приступил к подробным (и невероятно занудным) объяснениям. Его сын пропал шестьдесят лет назад, и тогда же Сарег начал поиски. Те, впрочем, оказались безрезультатными.  
– Как вы понимаете, – безо всякого выражения рассказывал ушастый пришелец, будто речь шла не о пропаже его родного сына, а о чем-то незначительном и заурядном, – никому не пришло в голову, что мой сын мог отправиться на Землю. Сюда редко прилетают гости. Я ничего не имею против вас, землян, но вы еще не достигли достаточно высокого уровня развития, чтобы представлять интерес для нас, гефестианцев, или иных высокоразвитых рас.

Джей хмыкнул:  
– Ага, только для кур!  
– Вы о кураторах? Вот их я бы неразвитой расой никогда не назвал. Кураторы, иначе куроиды, имеют своих представителей на всех планетах, где существует хоть сколько-нибудь разумная жизнь. Их задача – забота и защита разумных существ. Отсюда, кстати, и слово сura, «защита», из вашей латыни. Именно кураторы передали на Гефест сообщение о том, что здесь живет человек, разум которого напоминает гефестианский.  
– Старший лейтенант Куркукареклик, какое-то время проведя в моем обществе и догадавшись, что я не обычный человек, пошел на ментальный контакт, – пояснил Скиттлс. – Вы его знаете, он живет у вашего соседа. Выслушав мою историю, Куркукареклик заподозрил, что я могу принадлежать к расе гефестианцев, запросил доступ к архиву федеративной космической полиции и нашел упоминание о сыне Сарега, исчезнувшем в этом секторе галактики. Затем он связался с властями Гефеста и Сарегом и сообщил о находке.  
– Мы отправились на предполагаемое место крушения корабля и поначалу ничего не обнаружили. Однако приборы показали, что части оборудования с корабля находятся внутри близлежащего здания, – продолжил Сарег.  
– Того самого центра, где я жил, – вставил Скиттлс.  
– Мы направились туда, и тогда на нас напали. – Сарег вздохнул. – Мы мирная раса и не любим прибегать к насилию, но, к сожалению, без жертв не обошлось. В конце концов нам удалось проникнуть в здание и найти обломки корабля, а также архивные записи, из которых стало ясно, что наш сын погиб при посадке на поверхность планеты, а его гены незаконно использовали в исследованиях, проводимых в подпольном центре.

Джей нахмурился, пытаясь свести разрозненные сведения в общую картину.  
– Подождите, – сказал он, – но ведь тогда получается, что это вас я там видел во время этой… общей галлюцинации, так?  
– Именно, – кивнул Сарег. – И на нашем корабле вы оттуда улетели, когда прибыли военные. По этому поводу не беспокойтесь, мы дали Скиттлсу наше согласие. Корабль тоже не возражал.  
– И Скиттлса вы тоже там видели. Но почему тогда вы его отпустили? Почему он улетел вместе со мной и доктором?  
Этот Сарег казался хладнокровным типом – во всяком случае, эмоции он проявлял в час по чайной ложке, но сейчас он бросил на Джея почти сердитый взгляд, будто был недоволен вопросом.  
– Эту часть вам объяснит сам Скиттлс, – пояснил он. – Она касается только вас и его. Скажу лишь, что у нас были причины оставить вас вдвоем. О дальнейшем, думаю, вы догадываетесь.

Джей кивнул.  
Молчавший до сих пор Накой оживился:  
– Мы тогда со Скиттлсом и… курами залезли в эту вашу тарелку и, когда поняли, что фэбээровцы вот-вот ворвутся, а тебя как не было, так и нет, взлетели. Ну и петух… опять забыл, как его…  
– Старший лейтенант Куркукареклик, – подсказал Скиттлс.  
– Да, он. Он сказал, что лучше сообщить гефестианцам, и Сарег сам прилетел нам на помощь. Ну и вот, – Накой пожал плечами.  
– Очень… познавательно, – сказал Крик. – Ну а теперь-то что? С вами, со мной, со Скиттлсом?  
Сарег поднялся на ноги, заложил руки за спину и начал величественно прогуливаться вперед-назад.  
– Это зависит от вас самих. Мы можем отправить вас обратно и стереть память. Вы вернетесь к обычной жизни.  
Джей покачал головой. Забыть обо всем этом? О гигантском космическом корабле? О разумных курах? О Скиттлсе? Этого он хотел меньше всего.  
– Еще есть варианты? – спросил он.  
– Да. Мы можем взять вас с собой. Найдем вам работу в Федерации. Подобные прецеденты уже случались: некоторые представители расы землян настолько обошли своих соплеменников по уровню развития, что им так же, как сейчас вам, была предложена возможность оставить эту планету и обрести возможность дальнейшей самореализации и самосовершенствования, на Земле, увы, пока не доступную. Многие видные деятели науки и искусства с радостью приняли это предложение, например, небезызвестный вам Никола Тесла... Но тогда вернуться на Землю вы больше не сможете.  
Джей чертыхнулся. Так он и знал, что промежуточных вариантов не будет, и выбирать придется между крайностями. Нет, он совсем не хотел забыть о происшедшем, но покинуть Землю навсегда?  
– Лично я остаюсь, – встрял Накой. – Я здесь по собственной дурости натворил столько дел, что последствия еще разгребать и разгребать! И вообще, раз уж я считал, что тот центр покрывает ФБР, а оно и не покрывало вовсе… Словом, как-нибудь найду, чем заняться до конца жизни.  
Джей нахмурился.  
– А могу я подумать? – спросил он. – Хотя бы на пару дней вернуться домой и поразмыслить?  
– Да, – кивнул Сарег. – Это можно.

Скиттлс все это время сидел тихо, прямо-таки законопослушный сын. Но после этого обмена репликами он встревоженно и шумно выдохнул – не то напоминая о себе, не то просто не удержавшись от выражения чувств.  
Джей оглянулся.  
– А что же будет с… ним? – он почему-то не рискнул обратиться к Скиттлсу напрямую и спросил у Сарега. Тот холодно ответствовал:  
– Я полагаю, ничто не явится помехой для успешной социализации вашего друга. О прочем вам гораздо лучше спросить у него самого.

«Он сам» увядал на глазах, как сорванная ромашка, забытая на солнцепеке. Сарек зыркнул в сторону доктора – и вежливо, но непреклонно вытеснил Накоя из аудитории. И молча вышел сам. Автоматическая дверь с легким шипением закрылась за ним.  
Наверное, это стоило расценивать как «ребятки, объясняйтесь сами».

Джей глубоко вздохнул, но Скиттлс начал разговор первым.  
– Я ни в коем случае не могу влиять на принятие тобой решения, – заговорил он, мрачно глядя Джею в глаза. – У меня нет никаких прав на это. Ты должен сам решить, оставаться ли тебе на родине либо отправиться вместе со мной на другую планету – позволь отметить, столь же чужую для меня, сколь и для тебя. Я не знаю, что случится со мной и с тобой, если ты решишь остаться здесь и этим разорвешь наш установившийся ментальный контакт – ведь для тебя больше не секрет, что связь установилась, верно? Что случится в результате разрыва, не знают и ученые-гефестианцы; в любом случае они получат интересный материал для изучения.

Высказав это, Скиттлс отвел взгляд и замер, уставившись в пространство. Вообще он в последнее время выглядел поразительно нормальным – вот и сейчас вел себя как до крайности опечаленный человек, который всеми силами стремится не показать окружающим свое скверное душевное состояние.  
Джей пересел со своего места на скамью рядом со своим психом. Теперь уже точно не психом.  
– Послушай, Скиттлс, – задушевно начал он, для большей выразительности взяв того за предплечье. – Я сам до сих пор еще не уверен, что не сплю сейчас. Мне нужно поразмыслить. И нужно… привести в порядок свои бумаги. Оставить завещание, вот!  
Последнее попало на язык почти случайно. Надо же было как-то прикрыть свою слабость и отступление. Скиттлс подозрительно глянул на капитана – похоже, уловка того была шита белейшими нитками, но полугефестианец позволил человеку сохранить лицо.  
– Хорошо, – медленно произнес он. – Но для полноты информации я должен тебе сообщить, что связь установилась не только со мной.

Джей аж икнул от удивления. Прекрасно! С кем еще он успел заключить ментальный брачный договор? С соседским петухом? С Сарегом?!

– Корабль, – пояснил Скиттлс. – После того телепатического сеанса у тебя в сарае он признал нас – меня и тебя – своими хозяевами. Сарег считает, что разумнее всего будет отдать корабль нам. Конечно, если ты согласишься.

Ну прекрасно! Значит, если он никуда не полетит, если останется на Земле, то оставит в космосе целый сиротский дом! Джей хотел было сказать что-то глупое и не соответствующее моменту, по-дурацки пошутить, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но, к счастью, Скиттлс не дал ему на это времени.  
– Но знай же, – с интонациями всемудрого Гэндальфа сказал он, – тебя это ни к чему не обязывает. Корабль можно перепрограммировать. Хотя, естественно, он расстроится. Я смогу управлять кораблем и в одиночестве – тем более что мои генетические цепочки были встроены в его структуру вместе с моей кровью. Но если ты все-таки склонишься к положительному ответу, пошли мне ментальный вызов. Вот так.

И его пальцы дотронулись до головы Крика. Тот испытал такое ощущение, точно в мозгу взорвалась колба с фосфором, но сквозь ослепительное сияние донесся ровный голос Скиттлса:  
– Просто визуализируй меня в своем сознании. Позови меня, и я услышу.

Джей кивнул, не в силах ответить. Фосфорная вспышка постепенно сошла на нет, и Крик смог рассмотреть, что в дверях снова нарисовался Сарег. Судя по всему, Скиттлс вовсю пользовался новообретенным даром телепатического общения со свежеиспеченным родителем: иначе как объяснить то, что они с Сарегом вслух почти и не общались, но действовали согласованно?.. Джей решил отложить этот интересный вопрос на более подходящее время.  
– Ладно-ладно, джентльмены, я все понял… А теперь объясните, где здесь ближайшая автобусная остановка – мне нужно домой.

Гефестианец-дипломат недоуменно приподнял и без того высоко задранную бровь – кажется, с юмором у него было так же скверно, как и у генетического сына.  
– Зачем вам автобус, господин Джей? Мы с радостью доставим вас в любую указанную точку.  
Джей подавил вздох, и, поскольку обучать земным шуткам господ пришельцев все-таки не нанимался, ответил просто:  
– Доставьте меня к дому.

Дорога обратно показалась поразительно короткой. Джея высадили у дверей, даже не помахав на прощание, и тарелка ушла к облакам по причудливой дуге.

Крик огляделся. За время его пребывания на допросе и в космосе участок практически не изменился – разве что хлама прибавилось, да почти к самой входной двери подходили две колеи, оставленные колесами фэбээровского фургона. Полумертвая елочка в вазоне у дверей умерла окончательно, и ее голый скелет только добавлял драматизма всей картине. Ветром взметнуло клочок бумаги, он немного покружился в воздухе и спикировал прямо под ноги Джея, оказавшись обрывком газеты. Крик зачем-то поднял его, разгладил, вчитался.  
С голливудским цинизмом удачно выбранного момента текст, сохранившийся на бумаге, гласил: «Мисс Рэндом получает премию из рук мэра за победу в…». К счастью, оставалось неизвестным, за что именно мисс удостоилась высокой чести – на фото оплывшая блондинка лет эдак пятидесяти пяти крепко обнимала электрочайник и счастливо улыбалась. Почему-то это зрелище стало последней каплей. Грудь пронзило такой неожиданно острой болью, что Джей вновь испугался за сердце.  
Сколько же ему осталось? Двадцать, тридцать, при лучшем раскладе сорок лет? Лет, проведенных в одиночестве (если только он под старость лет не обзаведется нечаянно какой-нибудь мисс рэндом), с постепенным обретением все новых и новых болячек и привычек, под успокоительное бормотание телевизора и похмельный дурман. Друзей у него не было (русский сосед и бывшие сослуживцы – не в счет), родственников не осталось, государственная машина перемолола его и выплюнула, как истертую шестерню… Надежд на романтическую линию тем более не было.  
«Спасибо, Джей», – произнес где-то далеко, на смычке памяти и бессознательного, Скиттлс, драматически освещенный вспышками молний, и Крик снова почувствовал слабую улыбку доверившегося ему чужака.  
Так, стало быть, бумаги и завещание? К черту! К черту все!

Рывком распахнув дверь, Джей прошел в свое убогое жилище, по пути что-то роняя и опрокидывая – и не особо озадачиваясь этим. В кухне на столе еще стоял недоеденный ими завтрак. Решение пришло мгновенно. С грохотом пройдя дом насквозь, он ворвался в гараж и вышел оттуда с канистрой, где на самом дне еще плескалось.  
Собрав в кучу посреди гостиной все самое горючее, что нашлось в доме, облив бензином и проложив бензиновую дорожку к черному ходу, экс-капитан земной полиции Крик вышел на заднее крыльцо и вытащил зажигалку.

Если те чудеса, что творились за несколько последних суток, все-таки оказались острым приступом алкогольного делирия, пусть это закончится прямо сейчас. А если чудеса, вопреки мнениям обывателей и белой горячке, существуют – что ж, тем лучше.  
Закрыв глаза, Джей, как и было условлено, отправил мысленный сигнал: изо всех сил представил себе Скиттлса и уверил его в своей полной готовности к отправлению. Мысленное «Я готов!» полыхнуло ярко-красным, не хуже предстоящего пожара. Джей шелкнул зажигалкой, и, не глядя, швырнул ее, горящую, за плечо.  
Как занимается пламенем за спиной вся его прошлая жизнь, кэп уже не почувствовал: на его безмолвный посыл пришел ответ такой эмоциональной силы, что Крик почти потерял сознание.

Пришел в себя он уже на борту. Увидев Скиттлса, привычно возложившего руки на рычаги управления, позволил себе расслабиться. Скиттлс, не отрываясь от своего занятия, приветственно кивнул. И Джей почувствовал, что тот улыбается. На лице полугефестианца при этом ничего не отразилось, но Джей был твердо уверен: внутри своего тот сознания Скиттлс широко и радостно улыбается.

– Джей. Если ты завершил все свои дела, то мне хотелось бы посетить еще одну локацию. Надеюсь, ты не против.

Джей абсолютно не возражал; больше того, ему было чрезвычайно интересно, что это за место, необходимость посещения которого возникла так срочно. Скиттлс заложил новый вираж, припарковал судно и, ничего не объясняя, бесстрашно вышел наружу. Крик, поразмыслив, осторожно последовал за ним, слегка опасаясь увидеть какие-нибудь марсианские пустоши.  
Ничего подобного: приземлились они где-то в очередном американском пригороде. Единственным отличием от привычных Джею мест обитания была общая ухоженность пространства. Эдакий буржуазный уютный уголок: домики с цветными крышами и белыми изгородями, подстриженные кусты, мини-садики, кошки на крылечках – городская пастораль.

Скиттлс отшагал по зеленой лужайке недалеко от челнока и замер, укрываясь за стволом одинокого бука. Джей последовал его примеру.  
– Что такое? – прошептал он, выглядывая из-за плеча Скиттлса.  
Вместо ответа тот молча указал пальцем. Проследив за указующим перстом, Джей увидел: в одном из садиков возилась женщина – заметно ее стало только сейчас, когда та распрямилась над клумбой с саженцами. Обычная немолодая женщина: среднего роста, с хорошей фигурой, несмотря на подкрадывающиеся знаки возраста, и как будто бы очень симпатичная. Последнее стояло под вопросом большей частью потому, что широкополая соломенная шляпа закрывала ее лицо.

– Аманда Грейсон, – негромко произнес Скиттлс, не оборачиваясь. – Кодовое имя «Матушка». Одна из гестационных курьеров подпольного центра евгеники.

Джей вздохнул.  
– Ты теперь только таким языком намерен изъясняться? Имей в виду, я все еще глупый землянин.  
– Эта технология пока что не получила официального одобрения ваших здравоохранительных организаций, – начал расшифровывать Скиттлс. – Она имеет непосредственное отношение к репродуктивной функции человека и некоторых других животных. Также носит название суррогатного материнства. Если вкратце, то механизм следующий: в организм готовой к воспроизводству женской особи подсаживается оплодотворенная яйцеклетка, либо происходит искусственное оплодотворение собственной яйцеклетки особи донорским материалом…

Джей замахал руками.  
– Избавь меня от подробностей, ладно? Ничего себе «вкратце»! Но какое тебе дело конкретно до этой женщины?  
– Аманда Грейсон стала суррогатной матерью для образца 000536, – задумчиво ответил Скиттлс, разглядывая невысокую фигурку в темно-синем домашнем платье. – Она родила меня.

Такого поворота Крик не ожидал. Не особо понимая, как вести себя в подобной ситуации, он тоже всмотрелся в садовницу, не подозревающую о столь пристальном наблюдении. По прошествии пары минут Джей нарушил затянувшееся молчание:  
– Э… Скиттлс? Мы должны что-то здесь доделать, верно?  
– Я просто следую совету отца, – без особых эмоций в голосе промолвил Скиттлс. – Как он выразился, «закрываю гештальт».  
– То есть жжешь мосты. Все понятно, мой тоже сгорел… Надеюсь, дотла.

Еще с полминуты они молча смотрели в сторону садика: Скиттлс, очевидно, закрывал гештальт, жег мосты и рубил канаты, Джей вежливо не мешал ему в этом. Аманда скинула шляпу за спину и локтем утерла вспотевший лоб, подставляя разгоряченное лицо ветру и улыбаясь от удовольствия. Ветер обрадованно взъерошил ее каштановые волосы. Наверное, в молодости мать Скиттлса была очень хороша собой.

Скиттлс развернулся и сделал знак возвращаться на борт.  
– В деле было сказано: причины, по которым она участвовала в эксперименте, носят финансовый характер, – безэмоционально произнес он. – Возвращаемся на корабль, Джей.  
Крик пожал плечами, бросил последний взгляд в сторону миссис (или все-таки мисс?) Грейсон и направился следом за Скиттлсом.

Что ж, неважно, что они оба оставляли на этой Земле – теперь впереди было только небо. Небо – и миллиарды тайн, скрывающихся в его бесконечной высоте. Джей едва не рассмеялся от этой мысли – точно ему, пятидесяти-с-небольшим-летнему, подарили новую жизнь. Челнок задраил входной люк и мягко взмыл в синеву над пригородом Бостона.

За его отлетом, замерев и запрокинув голову, наблюдал чернокожий мальчик лет десяти. В карих глазах паренька застыли примерно те же чувства, что, наверное, в свое время нахлынули на Моисея при виде горящего и говорящего куста. Широко открыв рот, мальчишка провожал взглядом челнок, пока тот, обернувшись крошечной черной точкой, не растворился окончательно в небесной голубизне.

– Филип! Филип, несносный мальчишка, куда тебя опять унесло? – на крыльцо одного из домишек выглянула высокая худая негритянка. – Мисс Грейсон, вы не видели моего пацана?

Аманда огляделась и обнаружила пропажу в нескольких ярдах от собственного садика.  
– Да, миссис Бройлз, я его вижу прямо сейчас… Эй, сосед, тебя матушка потеряла, – улыбнулась она. – Беги скорей, она в неважном настроении!

Филип кивнул и галопом бросился в сторону дома.  
– Мама, мама! – вскоре донеслось оттуда. – Я только что видел корабль пришельцев!  
– Чего только не придумает этот несносный ребенок, только бы не читать летнюю программу… А ну марш за книгу!  
– Но мама, он там был! Почему ты мне никогда не веришь?..  
Переругивающиеся голоса затихли за дверью; Аманда усмехнулась и снова склонилась над своими розами, оставшись в счастливом неведении относительно всего произошедшего.

А до создания спецподразделения ФБР «За гранью», занимающегося всякими темными делами, в том числе и нецелевым использованием инопланетных геномов, было еще несколько долгих десятилетий, – Филипу Бройлзу оставалось только расти и ждать.

~THE END~


End file.
